Who We Settle For And Who We Are Meant For
by Alexa102
Summary: Ginny and Draco begin to understand a few things about life...But is one of them love? Updated, full, new summary inside, Just read it, its good, and R
1. Prologue

Who We Settle For, & Who We Are Meant For

Prologue

**Summary**-**Ginny's life is changed by a secret she learns on her sixteenth birthday. She begins to accept herself for who she is, but as she does so, a pending quest, of sorts, is there to ruin it for her. Soon, she realizes the importance of this quest, and sets out to achieve it before her time runs out. Draco watches Ginny, but is torn in two ways. In the process of all this chaos, Ginny and Draco are beginning to understand a few things about life. But is one of them love?**

Sheer cheese, but who said that wasn't allowed. I'm not very good at summaries, so the actual story is probabaly better than what I've written here. Lots of-uhm- scenes and stuff like that. Suicide attempts, bloodlust, cutting...Whatever I can think of, basically.

Alone I stand

Amidst the trees

Alone and miserable

With no one to save me...

Ginevra Alexial Weasley swept through Hogsmeade Park, tears flowing down her cheeks like precious crystals. Red, orange, brown and yellow leaves crunched beneath her runners and a cool autumn wind blew her blood-red hair around her face, the mild sun making each tear that escaped her icy blue eyes glitter and shine. 'How could they have hidden this from me?' she thought, collasping hopelessly beneath a bare tree, snuggling into the messy, colorful, yet in her case, camoflaging mess of crisp autumn leaves. She slipped her hand along her fair neck, tracing her fingers along a red mark and not even flinching when it stung. Today was her birthday, October 12th, and she had been looking forward to a happy day at Hogsmeade with her parents, who she had met earliar that day at the Three Brommsticks. Unfortunately, her plans had been crushed like delicate roses when she had learned her family's secret. The secret of why she had always been different, why she had never fit in with the rest of the family. Sure, on the outside Ginny had looked like the perfect person. Perfect face, perfect body, perfect grades, perfect achievements, perfect family, perfect life. Wrong. A person isn't perfect if they hate every inch of themselves. Ginny had never shown her hatred against everything she was. If she had ever let anything slip, her brothers or parents or who ever she had been talking to just presumed she had had a bad day. But no. Every day was a bad day for Ginny. Inside she was a lonely, hate-filled person with a cynical outlook on the world. What she had learned today just highlighted these facts. Yes, she tried very hard to deny it, but some part of her knew it was true. True as her hair was red, her eyes blue, and the faded freckles on her nose. Ginny didn't know how long she sat there, under that tree, her back against it and her feet crossed before her. She did know that at some point her crying ceased, and she was left alone with her miserable thoughts. Alone to admire through eyes she did not think worthy to admire the beautiful settings. And at some point she had taken her hand way from the red mark that stained her porcelain skin, and had, so gently, rolled up her sleeve to reveal another mark on her perfect skin. This one, though, was not the result of a wound. It was a picture of a cross with a heart set in the middle and a snake and chains wound around it. Blood dripped from the snake's fangs as it's head emerged from behind a piece of the cross, two tiny puncture marks, so like the ones on Ginny's skin, visible on a side of the heart, where blood, again, openly flowed. All of this was frozen in picturesque detail on Ginny's upper arm. Ginny had sat and stared at it for a while, remembering the day before her birthday when the first signs of it had appeared. At first, Ginny had ignored the stinging sensations in her arm. Then the pain had gotten worst when it came around midnight that night, and finally, fifteen minutes before she turned sixteen at midnight, Ginny had raised the sleeve of her gown and discovered the brand that had etched itself into her skin. Of course she had been startled. Her first thought was remembering what her parents had said about tattoo-ing. Then she had remembered that she had not exactly wanted this to happen. She could explain, yes, she could explain in full detail about the stinging and everything. It wasn't her fault. It had turned out that she wasn't the one who did the explaining that day.

She remembered walking into the Three Broomsticks and seeing, to her surprise, her two parents, with grave looks of dread on their faces, and Dumbledore, his face forever enlightening. She had taken a seat, greeting each one of them with a fake smile plastered to her face, then waited for some one to say something. It had all spilled out from there. Like milk from a overturned, overfull carton. In the end, her mother was sobbing into her father's shoulder, and Dumbledore was no longer smiling. Ginny had felt the anger well up in her, followed by a look of betrayal. Her parents had hidden this, the truth about her, from her for all these years. She was outraged, enraged. Then She had come. That had made it even worst. Disbelief, was Ginny's main feeling. Dread, another. She had been beautiful, Veela-like. But simply not. There was something more about her, her raven-colored hair and black eyes. Then, in a daze, Ginny had followed the woman and her mother to the bathroom, where, slowly and painfully, to the more tears of her mother, the true Ginny had been brought out. It had been painful. Agonizing beyond explaination. Like having yourself ripped apart slowly, then having each limb, with feeling still intact, sliced again and again, then burned. And the only remainder of that ordeal, one which would soon fade, was the red mark on her neck and a tiny red flecks of some dried liquid around her lips. Not to say, Ginny hadn't enjoyed it, though. The pain. She thought she deserved it. It had been yet another part of Ginny's war against herself. Every ounce of pain inflicted upon her body had been sweet, sweet revenge for all those years of lying and hating silently. When it was all finished, Ginny had known she was different. Whether it was the fact that her skin was whiter, paler and more flawless, or her hair and eyes more intense, she didn't know. Then she had been shocked to oblivion once more. She had to find _who_ and do _what_ to them? Yes, that had stung Ginny's heart even more. How was she to know who he was? Dumbledore had confirmed he was at Hogwarts, but that didn't help much. There was also the fact that she had to commit the deed before who ever's eighteenth birthday. How was she to know when time was up? Dumbledore had given her hints that the person she was looking for was a year older than her. That didn't help the situation much either. Then her parents had tried to hug her. At the touch Ginny had gone cold, frigid. They had hidden all this from her and now expected her to forgive them? No, it was going to take a lot more than that. In a fit of fury, Ginny had stormed out the door, and so had ended up here, stuck in a circle of pure misery. She wasn't going to complain though. She had never complained about anything before, for fear that if she complained the few friends she had would leave her. That was something Ginny often experienced, but never in full blow. Loneliness.

Usually Ginny _was_ a loner. She had only three people in this world she dared call friends and only two of them truly understood and saw the part of her she dared not show. Both were twisted, cynical thinkers like her, one a Ravenclaw boy named Noah Cavaro, who really belonged in Slytherin, and the other a genuine Slytherin girl name Stephania Tomco. If not with one of these two, or both, Ginny was usually alone or in the library, often accompanied by Hermione Granger, who was her third and final friend. Only Noah and Stepha really understood Ginny. Often times they'd all, being Prefects, meet up before, after or during their nightly rounds and head off to the Astronomy Tower where they'd sit, sometimes not saying a thing, other times talking non-stop about the happenings in their day. But now, after what Ginny had learned, her night-time rendevous with her two close friends would either be cut short or stopped all together. From the moment the racking pains Ginny had experienced in the bathroom had stopped Ginny's life had been different. And there was no way of going back, no way of trying to ignore it. She was who she was, and it was time the world saw that. Ginny got up off the ground, brushing herself off. She looked up into the darkened sky, where the first stars were beginning to come out. She ran a hand over the red mark on her neck, and the tattoo-like picture on her upper arm, before closing her eyes and accepting herself. A tear slipped out, but after that no emotion was seen on her face. She looked toward the moon, shining bright and proud in the sky. It was mocking her, Ginny felt, the whole world was mocking her with its proudness because it knew the last thing she was had been proud. Now that was different. Emotions Ginny had hidden for years came rushing back, making her face flush and her senses spin. Tomorrow was a new day. The day that would start her new life.

**Author Note-There's the prologue. If the story sounds interesting to you, don't hesitate to read on. If you'd like to review this, don't hesitate either. I'm overly eager to get some critisism or praise. I don't care which you give, I'll be happy any ways. But since it is my first fic...go a little easy, pleez? Next chapter will hopefully be long, maybe done from part of Draco's POV. I'm not sure. :-)**


	2. Annoucements, A Different Kind of Food &...

Who We Settle For...And Who we Are Meant For

Chapter One

Anouncements, A Different Kind of Food &...Spin The Bottle Truth or Dare?

**Last Time:**

Ginny got up off the ground, brushing herself off. She looked up into the darkened sky, where the first stars were beginning to come out. She ran a hand over the red mark on her neck, and the tattoo-like picture on her upper arm, before closing her eyes and accepting herself. A tear slipped out, but after that no emotion was seen on her face. She looked toward the moon, shining bright and proud in the sky. It was mocking her, Ginny felt, the whole world was mocking her with its proudness because it knew the last thing she was had been proud. Now that was different. Emotions Ginny had hidden for years came rushing back, making her face flush and her senses spin. Tomorrow was a new day. The day that would start her new life...

----

The liquid rushed down my throat, refreshing and fast

I couldn't believe I was doing this

I couldn't believe I was trying to make this moment last

Its too late...I've taken the risk...

I am gone

----

A rather strange combination of friends sat before the lake that day, under the mild scrutiny of Hogwarts' own giant squid. A mild breeze blew, highlighting the hot sun and the cloudy sky, carryng their low voices away with the wind. One was a Slytherin girl, known as Stephania Tomco, the only somewhat decent girl ever to abide within the cold dungeons of the Slytherin House, but nonetheless a Slytherin. Another was a Ravenclaw boy called Noah Cavaro, one of the strangest living Ravenclaws any one had ever seen with his silent, almost unfriendly ways. And finally the last was none other than the sister of the heroic Ron Weasley, a quiet, smart Gryffindor girl who had been rumoured to have beaten Hermione Granger in the OWLs. They murmered quietly to each other as they leaned their backs against a huge oak tree, staring out into the cool, crystalline calm waters, where beneath dwelled a completely different world. "...And thats how I came back late," Ginny finished. She had been telling the story of her sixteenth birthday, which was yesterday, to her two closest friends. Her blood-red hair was tied back in a pony-tail and a few unruly strands escaped into her strikingly pale face and brought out the blue-ness and intensity of her eyes. She was a quiet, pretty creature, tall and slender with enough curves in all the right places to make any sensible boy go mad. That would have been if she bothered to wear flattering clothes, or to get herself noticed. Ginny was a well-kept girl, kind of like a diamond in the rocks, which were her brothers. She hid from every one, and managed to get by unnoticed. Yesterday, though, she had decided that would change. "I really want every one to see the real me, now, guys," she explained quietly, "I think its time the whole world saw who Ginny Weasley can really be. I'm tired of being the quiet, invisible girl. I _want_ to get noticed. I _want_ people to see how different I am. And if they don't like it, don't accept or understand it...well, I guess that's their business."

Her other two companions looked at each other, shocked. The three of them had been a well kept secret for years now, and Ginny wanted to change that. The determination in her voice said so. Personally, they both knew Ginny. They knew what she was really like, what she really wanted to be and her deepest darkest fears and dreams just as she knew their's. But to give the world a piece of their mind...As they both thought about it, it suddenly made sense. "If you don't face your fears, they're just going to keep haunting you," said the Slytherin girl suddenly, known casually to her friends as Stepha. Stepha was a dark haired girl, with equally dark eyes and a tan face to boot. She usually hid behind her stick straight locks, hiding from the world and its problems. She was a small, meek creature, coming off innocent and harmless at first, but, regardless of her appearance, she had a bite that could sting for weeks, like any Slytherin. She was the smallest of the group, but probably the one with the strongest will. "You're right Ginny," she continued, looking at her friend in awe, "May be the happenings of your birthday were for the best. We have to let the world see us for who we are. No more trying to be some people we're not. Don't you agree, Noah?"

The boy of the group, Noah, was the most silent. He barely ever talked, except occasionally to the two girls. He was tall and slightly muscular from his achievements on the Ravenclaw Quidditch Team, and had a tan face that brought out his big, brown eyes and almost girlishly long eyelashes. His shoulder-length black hair fell around his face, obsecuring it from the world. If he hadn't been such a coldcase mystery to all the girls, he might just have been considered 'cute'. And, to the guys, 'cool', for being able to spend most of his free-time around two girls who would have also been considered 'hot things'. But, again, Noah wasn't like that. He was the type who concealed his feelings, who left his face bland and stiff, eyes cold and expressionless. Not so cold so that he was unlikable, though. Definetly not, for people who understood him, which were very few. Noah was a year older than both the girls, and spent most his time around one or the other, if not then in the library, where he spent his time reading or doing homework. Noah was a kind of neutral ground for both the girls. Both came to him with their problems, not for answers, but for some one to listen, and maybe, if they were lucky and Noah was in talk-mode, a wise answer. "I guess," Noah's voice rumbled out from deep in his throat, "I mean, we've been hiding all these years. And from what? Acceptance-or unnacceptance. We find acceptance in each other, but we're afraid of the fact that, maybe some one else might accept us, too. Or worse, not accept us. We've been hiding like cowards." Both girls absorbed this for a moment. Noah's answers were always brief, one word, mostly. It was a rare thing for him to say something and discuss it with them. But when he did, both girls knew the answer had to be chewed and digested as well as any food.

"So when do we start?" questioned Stepha softly to Ginny. She flipped her hair back from her face, something she rarely did, her eyes ready and just as determined as Ginny's voice had been. She would follow this through till the end-if there was an end. She ran her hands along her shoulders, then down her arms, which were covered, strrangly enough for this kind of weather, in long, black sleeves. Noah chanced a glance over at her as her sleeve ran a bit high on her arm, and watched as she hastily pulled them down. He looked up at her face, his eyes hard and questioning. Stepha, who had seen him watching her, pretended she didn't notice.

"Today," Ginny confirmed, looking out at the lake as a purple tentacle snaked out, then splashed back in, "We're starting today."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Dumbledore joined them for dinner that night, dressed in his grand clothes with his twinkling blue eyes. The very eyes that had watched Ginny as her parents told her the family secret that they had hidden from her all her life. He sat up on his throne-like chair at the very middle-top of the teacher's table, smiling down at his school, pride in every inch of his eyes. Ginny swore, as she sat at the Gryffindor table squished between Lavendar and Hermione, that his eyes settled on her and dimmed for a second, then flew away again, like a restless bird...or a bird who was avoiding something? That made Ginny push her hand through her waves of hair to her neck, where she gently pinched the red mark that was still there. She had hidden it beneath her hair all day today, during classes, between classes. If Ron had even _seen_ it there...Ginny shuddered to think of the tantrum he would throw. She sighed and moved her hand down to her upper arm, where she ran it across the 'tattoo' as she had taken to calling it whenever referring of showing it to Stepha and Noah. Noah had been fascinated with the bite-as he had evaluated it after close inspection- on her neck. He had a knack for this sort of thing and often steadied nocturnal magical creatures. Stepha, on the other hand had been interested in the tattoo. Ginny almost laughed when she remembered Stepha's comment, "Nice, Gin, nice. It works with you, it really does." That had been one of the rare times either girls laughed. Noah plain out wasn't interested in indulging himself in such matters, so had simply ignored their outbreak.

After dinner, one which Ginny only picked at, even though she was hungry, Dumbledore stood up and adressed the school. Attention was given to him, immiediatly, and once he was sure all heads were turned his way, he began, "Students, as most of you know it is October 13th and it will be Hallowe'en in about three weeks. Therefore," he said, pausing for suspense, "I want to make some annoucements. First of all, there will be a Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball. The dress code is that of which will be appropiate for any Masquerade Ball. You do not, I repeat _do not_ need a date. This Ball will take place on Hallo's Eve, and I trust that our Head Boy and Head Girl," Hermione sat up a little taller, "will have the preparations under control, with help from our Prefects." Dumbledore gave this time to sink in, and for it to be applauded, before continuing, "I have two more announcements to make, the first of which I am sure you will be happy with. There will be a holiday," at the very mention of that word there began an excited murmer throughout the hall, "that will be commencing as of Friday. This holiday is both for those who have to catch up on homework, and for those who wish to have a little extra time to complete their costumes. It will end a week after the Hallowe'en Ball." As he finished, the hall burst out in the ringing of clapping hands and hoots of appreciation. Once the applaud died down, Dumbledore's eyes dimmed and he directed his gaze to Ginny. "But, as I said, there is one more announcment," Ginny grew grave. This had something to do with her, and she knew it, "For the rest of the year, no one, under _any_ circumstances is to be in the Defence Against Dark Arts corridor after eleven o'clock. Not even the Head Boy and Girl. I you are found there-well then I am very sorry for you." Ginny's stomach flipped, then growled with hunger. This was about _that_. "That having been said, you may all return to your Dormitories or where-ever else you have planned to go. I bid you all a good night." With that his moved his gaze away from Ginny and the twinkle returned to his eyes.

As Ginny made her way out the Hall, a knot of dread and hunger formed in her stomach. What Dumbledore had just done was probably for the best, she decided. She wouldn't want any one getting hurt in what she supposed would be her feeding frenzy. Plus, she was _damn_ hungry at the moment.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny was in the Defence Against Dark Arts corridor at presicely eleven thirty, just as Dumbledore had directed her after her ordeal in the bathroom. She would not lie. She had thought about refusing his orders and not going. But right now, her stomach was aching and her nose was smelling a delicious aroma that grew stronger as she strolled down the hall. It was too much, and it was true. She couldn't defy herself this luxury. The luxury of her first feed that was not from her changer's own. She was excited, she had to say, excited, so very excited. The adrenaline pumped through her veins and she felt her canine teeth elongate in anticipation. She still kept her mouth closed, though, just in case. The smell was getting stronger, more alluring, just as the hall was getting darker. Ginny could feel the darkness press in around her, even though she could not see it. Another little plus to the secret: she could see just as well in the dark as she could in the light. She saw a light in the distance and walked faster towards it. Before she could reach it, Dumbledore appeared from no where. He had a green cloak thrown over him, and, in her hunger, Ginny could see the blood as it flowed through his veins. "Miss Weasley," he said, a twinkle in his eyes, "You came. Oh, and you must learn to control your sight and such. It wouldn't be well if you walked around watching the blood in people's veins." He paused and Ginny looked surprised. How did he know she could see his blood? "Anyways," he continued, "behind this door," he indicated one to his left, "you will find your food. Drink your fill, fore tomorrow will be a long day." He winked, smiled, and, with a swish of his cloak was gone. Ginny didn't stop to absorb. She had heard enough-and smelt enough, too. She opened the door with a creak and was hit by a wave of cold air mixed with the strongest most wonderful smell she had ever had the oppurtunity to inhale. She stepped into the room in wonder. This was too good. It seemed to be a freezing room. Like those where butchers kept their meet. Carved into the walls were shelves covered in ice, and stacked in every single inch of the room was... 'Oh Merlin,' was Ginny's last sane thought. With that, her blue eyes rolled back into her head, and when they appeared again, were no longer blue, but red. Her mouth opened and she let out a scream of hunger as she grabbed the first sealed bag. Her fangs, sharp, white, long and dangerous sunk into the bag. She savored every moment of it. Every moment that the cool, red liquid thundered down her throat, quenching her hunger-her thirst. It was wonderful. It tasted heavenly, and it refreshed her whole body. Blood...blood...she loved it...she loved it when she finished the first pack and threw it aside, and she loved it when she did the same thing with the next, and the next, and the next pack. Her eyes red with bloodthirstiness, her stomach growling in hunger and her fangs bared in antcipation, Ginny was a sight to see. She was devastatingly beautiful ,yet at the same time equally dangerous.

In those minutes, maybe hours that Ginny drank, she was truly what her ancestors had been. As the blood dripped down her chin and between her fingers, she was truly, truly a creature of the night. Beautiful, dangerous. Right now, in these moments of pure thirst, pure need and want, Ginny was more herself than any one else. Her red hair, so like the liquid she as downing in great, sweet lunges, fell to the sides of her face as she discovered who she was. Wild. In that moment, Ginny was happy about the fact that her parents had told her what she was, what she had inherited. In that moment, Ginny was happy about the world. That night, that first night that would be the beginning of so many others, Ginny was truly a Vampyress.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

The rest of the week passed by quickly, with Ginny enjoying every night more than she did the day. Regardless, as she had said, Ginny was now being more herself than any one else. She didn't laugh at jokes she didn't find funny and she didn't smile at people she didn't like. And that was only the beginning. As Friday night came around, every one was in a rush to complete their homework. No one wanted to have to do anything but eat, sleep and hang around with friends during their holiday, and, when Saturday night came around, most every one had completed any work that had been given to 'keep them busy' over the holiday. Snape's Potions assignment was the one Ginny finished last. She read it through, crossed her ts, dotted her Is and voila! As soon as she had packed everything away, she headed off to her nightly rounds, that, being a Prefect, she had to upkeep. Doing these rounds had begun to truly annoy her now, since nothing _ever_ happened at Hogwarts. Tonight, being a weekend night, Ginny had no appointment at the DADA class room. That was a rule she had to live by. Dumbledore had made it clear that she would not be fed on weekends. If she did get hungry, though, she would have to go outside to the grounds and catch her own food. Ginny, finding that rather barbaric had drank herself to sleep the night before and so wasn't even the slightest bit hungry tonight. She exited through the portrait for what she expected to be another boring night doing rounds-with not even some blood to drink in order to spice it up.

Ginny strolled along the corridor, whistling to herself, when out of no where she felt something plummet into her. Ginny, though, didn't fall, but turned to look at the person who had run smack-dab into her. "Giinnn!" said Hermione a bit loudly. Her fuzzy hair was even more tousled than usual and her brown eyes had a crazed, almost drunk look to them. Her freckly face was glowing mischieviously. "Go-go call all your friends and meet us in the Charms classroom," see said, smiling wickedly. That wasn't a good thing. Seeing Ginny wasn't moving, she said, "Now! Come on, get moving!" Once Ginny had begun to walk, she saw out of the corner of her eyes as Hermione flew past, half running half-skidding down the hallway.

'Wonder what that was about,' Ginny thought, but nevertheless she headed in the direction of the Ravenclaw Common Room. Knowing Noah, he'd probably be awake and done his rounds. Stepha would probably still be doing her rounds. Nearing the Common Room, Ginny muttered, "Pixie Kisses," to a tapestry, before readily entering. Being a Prefect, Ginny knew all the passwords to the all the Dorms, with the exception of the Heads'. The Ravenclaw Common Room was fairly empty except for Noah, who had apparently just gotten back because he was just ascending the Boy's Staircase. "Noah!" Ginny said in greeting, whispering so no one would hear her. It wouldn't look quiet the best for Ginny to be seen in here with Noah only just going up the stairs. No, infact that _would_ give people the wrong impression. "You need to come with me, now," she said, "Head Girl's orders."

Instead of complaining or asking any questions, Noah simply consented and followed Ginny. Together they found Stepha, who was just finishing her rounds, and finally they all arrived at the Charms classroom where a whole circle of sixth and seventh years were gathered, some people still in heir pajamas. Ginny giggled slightly as she saw Ron with a groggy look on his confused face and still in his choo-choo train jammies that were at least a size to small for him. He looked like a over-grown baby. And not to mention Harry. All he wore was a white vest and his boxers. Hermione had apparently woken them and gotten them here in a rush. "What's this all about?" Stepha asked, loud and clear. Ginny looked around. She saw all the prefects, all of their friends, of course Hermione, and-no- Malfoy?

"Well," Hermione said, eyeing Malfoy as he shifted to lean against the wall next to her, as if he might make a grab for her neck at any minute, "As most of the people who've been on duty for nightly rounds know it has been terribly boring these past few weeks patrolling these halls. What I was thinking was that tomorrow, at ten thirty, we all meet back here and play a Muggle game called Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare, with a twist to it." Malfoy's face, Ginny saw immiediatly scrunched up in disgust, but he said not a word. The children from Muggle families who had played this game before immiediatly cheered their support, but those who had never heard the game looked around baffled. Hermione, seeing this proceeded to explain. "Its a really simple, fun game, actually. Every one sits in a circle and there's a bottle in the middle. The first person-who ever volunteers- spins the bottle and who ever it lands on has to choose a truth or a dare. A truth is where the person who spun the bottle can ask the person it landed on any question, about any topic, and the person has to answer it truthfully. A da-"

"How do you know if a person is telling the truth?" asked Malfoy suddenly, as if it were the most obvioius question on the face of this earth. Ginny watched him closely. He seemed genuininly interested, his gray eyes narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed. His silvery-blonde hair, Ginny couldn't help but notice fell boyishly into his face and his sharp, masculine features were too definetly attractive. He was tall, too, probably over six feet, lean, chiselled and well muscled. He was a dream, she realized with a shock. Malfoy was _every_ girl's dream. She rid herself of that thought faster than she had processed the meaning and quickly focused her gaze on Hermione, who was turning slightly red in the cheeks under Malfoy's intense scrutiny.

"Um...When we play it the Muggle way we just have to hope that the person we asked is telling the truth-" Malfoy scoffed, rolling his eyes, "But since we're here, and we all know how to perform truth spells...I guess we could put the person under one before we asked. I mean, it wouldn't hurt." Malfoy nodded to this and redirected his gaze to his shoes, his face expressionless as he waited for her to go on. "As I was saying," Hermione said, the words once again flowing from her mouth, "A dare is and challenge the spinner can think up to give to the other person. If the person refuses to answer a truth or to do a dare, they will be blind-folded and, from a hat or bowl, or what ever we can get, we're going to pull out a slip of paper. Before doing this, of course," she explained, "every one is going to write their names on a slip of paper and put it into what ever container we can find." Hermione took a breathe, "To make it interesting as soon as the person's name is read-silently of course- a blind fold will appear over his or her face. Gender, again to make it interesting, doesn't matter. Then from another container we're going to prepare before hand, of course, there'll more slips of paper, that will have intimate actions upon them. We're going to randomly pick another piece of paper, then tell the two what they have to do-not using their names. They'll have to try and figure out who they were with. If they can't, they have to do the action all over again, but not more than twice after the original. If they still can't guess, then we'll just have to show them," Hermione finished, her face flushed red. "So, whose in?" Ginny looked at Hermione, surprised at the usually no-nonsense girl.

There was alot of murmer throughout the classroom. Every one was discussing whether or not they wanted to do that to their pride, after all, the game was very risky. Most of the Muggle-borns raised their hands, then majority of the people that were sitting on the floor. To her own surprise, Ginny raised her hand, followed by Stepha, then Noah. Usually the three friends would sit by and watch as the game went on, never actually participating in it. The only people who so far hadn't agreed were Malfoy and Zambini. Both boys had their pride and they wanted to keep it. But then again chickening out on a stupid Muggle-based game plan was doing an injustice to your pride as well. Wearily, Zambini rose his hand. All eyes were on Malfoy, now. Ginny found herself compelled to looked at him. He truly was something. For a second, he looked right at her, then turned away and said in his usual drawl, "Fine, I'm in."

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once everything was fixed and organized for the next night, all the people involved in it promptly went off to bed. The strangely shaped hat they had found was spelled to automatically contain every body's name, providing they showed up the next night. That spared them the need for quills and parchment to write every one's name down. A bowl Harry had sneaked from the kitchens, special thanks to Dobby, was now filled with tons of ideas for the game, some _very_ intimate, others rather mild. It was amazing, Ginny had thought as she sat down to read each idea, what kinds of thoughts brewed in the heads of mere sixteen and seventeen year olds. 'And a to-be eighteen year old,' she though suddenly, bitterness creeping itself into her head. Up till now Ginny hadn't really spared this 'quest' of sorts a thought. She knew it was important for her family's sake, but she desperatly thought that they were exasgerating. She meant, _come on_, she was merely a sixteen year old girl trying to get good grades and stay decent in this racy world, but no. It just couldn't be that simple. There had to be a twist in every story, and this was the twist in hers. It was a stupid one, though. Unlike most girls her age, Ginny was not one to be interested in boys. Since she had gotten over Harry, her second year crush, she hadn't really studied boys much. She knew all too well what her mother would say if she learned Ginny was interested in boys, "You can have sex, but we want no babies." And even worst, what Ron would say, "No sex _at all._" But it came down to the matter that Ginny wasn't interested in boys. The only boy she had ever really carried on a conversation with was Noah or some one related to her. Every one else practically ignored her, forgot about her or didn't know she was there. That was how invisible Ginny had become. It wasn't really a good thing, she knew, but she liked it that way. And now here was this twist in her story that practically demanded she find so and so, and do this and that with him. It was basically demanding her to have sex and fall in love, then get hurt. No, Ginny was strong when it came to boys, and she knew it and liked it that way. She would find him, do what she had to, then leave it as is. There had to be no sex, there had to be no love. She shivered after that thought, remembering what Dumbledore had so blandly stated, "...after that there will be no going back. He will be bound to you forever and you to him..." But no. If she got the wrong person, she surely wouldn't be bound to him, needless to say she could always state that she had tried.

Ginny sighed as she read the last piece of parchment that blandly stated, "Everything right down to licking each other's genitals." Ginny shivered. That was gross. That was very gross. Boy she pitied who ever got that one, and she was all too sure some one would. Suddenly Ginny found herself shuddering again. What if _she_ got that one? 'Don't think about that. Don't think about that,' she chanted to herself. It was that simple, she just shouldn't think about it. But then, the more she tried _not_ to the more she did. What if she got Malfoy? was one of her immiediate thoughts. Her reaction was not as dull as she wanted it to be. 'Wouldn't be so bad,' an evil little voice in the back of her head said. 'Oh no,' the more practical Ginny argued, 'Thats very bad. I don't even want to know what Malfoy has under his pants.' 'You do,' it argued maliciously. 'I don't,' she argued back.

"Hey Gin, you alright there?" it was Hermione's voice. The bushy haired teen allowed herself into Ginny's room, where the other ocupants, since it was roughly around twelve mindight, were fast alseep. Hermione was an exceptional looking girl, with big, doe brown eyes and long curly brown hair. Her face was slightly tan and freckley and her nose was a bit too straight. Her lips were thin, the upper one larger than the lower and she was of medium height. Hermione miracualously had managed to maintain an acceptable weight without the help of Quidditch and was pretty well off in that department. She had also managed to score a few boy friends over the years, but her current one was Ron, Ginny's own brother. So far the relationship was going well. Ron had not yet been repulsed by Hermione's bossy, dominant nature, and Hermione had not yet begun to think Ron was a git. 'Which he is,' Ginny added silently.

"Fine," Ginny said a bit too fast. To avoid questions, Ginny quickly countered with a question of her own, "Why are you here so late? Aren't you supposed to be in bed? In the _Heads Chamber_s?" It wasn't that she was only trying avoid telling Hermione what she had been thinking about. She was also a bit curious as to why the Head Girl happened to be out of the Head's domain so very late at night.

"Malfoy's having a shag with some wench," Hermione said bitterly, "She was screaming all over the damn place." Ginny felt a pang of-what!- jealousy. 'No, no, no, no, no,' she scolded herself, scrunching up her face, 'Bad Ginny.' "I know," Hermione said in response to Ginny's face, thinking she meant it in disgust, "Just the thought is grotesquely fascinating. Didn't seem like she was enjoying it too much either," Hermione snickered wickedly, "He seemed to be _hurting_ her."

Ginny had to snicker too. It was too funny to be true-but then why did she feel she had to know more? "Whats it like to be living with a Malfoy?" she questioned casually as if simply trying to carry a certain line of conversation, but not trying to show her eagerness for information. Ginny didn't know why, but she had, since earliar that night, began to find Malfoy uncannily interesting. It wasn't because she liked him-no, actually, her situation was far from that. She was _interested_ in him, in an academic way. Yes, this was purely for academic reasons. She was curious about Malfoy's habits, so she was finding out about him, from some one who lived only the space of a wall away from him.

"Its OK, I guess," Hermione said, blushing a bit, "Not as bad as I thought it would be, as long as I avoid him for a fair amount of time each day, he usually stays civilized. Some times he's unnerving, though. I mean, he's always so...expressionless. Can creep up on you like a spider upon its prey. He's silent, stealthy...scary." Before Ginny could question what she meant, she went on, "He's a major neat freak, though. Likes every thing in the right place. Not as lazy as I thought he would be. Always on the move, like he's had too much caffeine. Oh," Hermione laughed, "and if he hasn't had his daily dose of caffeine, its not safe to approach him. Thats suicide." Ginny laughed, and Hermione went on, "Boy, he's a study freak, too. I came down stairs once around midnight and he was there sitting on the table with his homework thats due a month from now laid out before him. I mean, god! I don't even do my homework _that_ early." Ginny smiled. She liked listening to Hermione rave about certain topics. Malfoy was beginning to be one of them. "And god have mercy he is _hot_!" Ginny felt all the blood drain from her face. 'Hot?' she asked herself, '_Hermione_ thinks _Malfoy_ is hot?' "Oh come on, Gin!" Hermione exclaimed, her cheeks burning, "You can't tell me him and Blaise aren't the two hottest dudes in Hogwarts! That's inhuman!'

Ginny choked for a moment, trying to push out the words that were shying away from her. "I guess they are," she forced out in a strangled tone that made Hermione laugh. Hermione's visit was beginning to become uncomfortable, if not even more interesting.

"You really are something else," Hermione scoffed, laughingly, "Did I tell that that time I found him downstairs doing homework that he was wearing nothing more than his boxer shorts?" Ginny's mouth dropped open and she shook her head, wanting to hear what was coming next, but knowing, some how that she shouldn't be listening to these things about her family's enemies' sons. "Oh god Quidditch has totally done him good! My, my, I found myself wishing Ron's abs were more like that. You know what I mean? He was so chiselled, girl, damn! And his biceps-don't even start. He's so fine!" Ginny was beginning to get goose-bumps now, but not from fear, or from freaking out. She was actaully enjoying hearing Hermione describe Malfoy's body to her. "And, man, have you noticed how devilishly handsome he is? With those gray-blue eyes like metal and his silkly soft silver-blond hair. Like an angel...An _evil_ angel." By now Hermione was blushing bright red, but she couldn't stop herself. Ginny's mouth was going dry with shock and she felt a certain tingling in her stomach that she knew shouldn't be there. "Oh, and I can only imagine Blaise! So what if he's a tad bit shorter. He's less arogant, I can tell you that. And I loved the way he spikes his hair, it totally brings out the green in his eyes-"

At the mention of Blaise, the tingling feeling in the pit of her stomach not only vanished, but it took the sense of daze and silence away with it. In other words, it brought Ginny back to the real world enough so that she could interrupt Hermione. "Mione, don't mean to be rude, but you're ranting. And I thought you were in love with Ron," Ginny laughed a bit at her last statement which had been said in a joking manner. Ginny was really fitting into this show-the-world-your-other-side business quite well.

"Oh, I am, I am," Hermione said, snapped back into reality at hearing Ginny's firm voice. "Its just that, I love Ron for his personality, not for his looks. Zambini and Malfoy are just pleasant to the eyes. I mean, I'm sure they're complete gits in the personality sector," Hermione explained, her face restoring itself to its natural tan color. Ginny disagreed with everything Hermione had just said. First of all, in her eyes, Ron was a git more than Malfoy and Zambini could ever be combined-OK, fine, maybe a bit less- and two Malfoy and Zambini were _not_ pleasant to the eyes. 'You know they are, though, don't you?' raved that voice in her head, 'Especially Malfoy...'

Ginny ignored the comment. She proceeded to continue the conversation with another topic. "How on earth did you get the idea for Spin The Bottle Truth or Dare? Did it just pop into your mind like that?" Ginny knew it was a strange question, but she wanted to avoid the topic of boys from here on.

Hermione seemed delighted by the aspect of answering this question. "Well, as you probably know, things around Hogwarts have become rather boring at night, accept for catching a couple couples shagging sometimes. But since its merely the beginning of the year and not many couples have gotten together, well, I decided we'd kind of have to speed that up. I mean, even _Malfoy_ was beginning to show some signs of boredom," at this Ginny almost flinched. Just the topic she didn't want to talk about. Luckily, Hermione continued with out mentioning Malfoy, "So while I was patrolling the hall, I just got the idea of Spin The Bottle Truth or Dare, which Muggle teens play when they're no adults around at parties. Of course I made some mental adjustments to it since we're all wizards here. I thought it would interesting to see how people react. And to maybe kiss some _new_ guys..."

Ginny laughed. "Herms, I think its time for you to go. You're becoming delirious. Now, listen. I want you to go _straight_ to the Heads' Dorm, then straight to your room. Don't want you joining Malfoy, now, do we?" Hermione nodded, a childish smile on her face. She looked up at Ginny, who was the taller of the two, as she guided her to the door. Before she left, though, Ginny asked, "Hermione, before you leave, can I ask you a question?" Hermione nodded and Ginny went on, "How on earth did the innocent goody-two-shoes Hermione Granger who got nineteen OWLs turn into you?"

Hermione laughed loudly. "Lets just say it took one night, one bed, a condom, and Ron." Ginny's face paled dramatically and she made a barfing noise from her mouth. "Can I ask you a question, now?" Without waiting for Ginny to reply, Hermione's eyes took on a curious competitive glint, "How many OWLs did _you_ get?"

Seeing the glint in Hermione's eyes, Ginny closed the door a bit, then peered out from behind it, smiling, her eyes proud and inched with triumph. "Since you asked," she said, looking directly at Hermione as she turned to leave, "Twenty." Ginny shut the door just in time to see Hermione freeze in her tracks on the outside.

**Author's Note-Here is the first chapter! Voila! Hope you guys liked it. If you have time it would be really sweet of you to review. Part of the next chapter will _definetly_ be in Draco's POV. There'll also be some action, if you get my flow. It may not be only between Ginny and Draco, too. There'll be some--can't tell you, that would spoil the surprise. I'm not sure whether it'll be long, though. You'll just have to wait and see. Thanks for reading! R&R, PLEEEZZ! :-) **

**Just wanted to say thanks to my first two reviewers _ever!_ Thats Napolean and Draco-Ginny-Fan...Thanks Thanks Thanks! At least knowing that _some one_ has read my story boosts my confidence. I hope this chapter clears up your confusion with what Ginny has turned into, Napolean. The only reason I didn't say in the Prologue was because I wanted to save it for this one. It sounds better if you find out in the spur of the moment. As for the paragraph endings and beginnings, thanks for the tip, I seriously tried to follow it in this chapter...Don't know if I did that well...but I tried!**


	3. Dream, Preparation For The Ball & First ...

Who We Settle For...And Who We Are Meant For

Chapter Two

Dreams, Preparations For the Ball & First Heated Round

**Last Time:**

Hermione laughed loudly. "Lets just say it took one night, one bed, a condom, and Ron." Ginny's face paled dramatically and she made a barfing noise from her mouth. "Can I ask you a question, now?" Without waiting for Ginny to reply, Hermione's eyes took on a curious competitive glint, "How many OWLs did _you_ get?"

Seeing the glint in Hermione's eyes, Ginny closed the door a bit, then peered out from behind it, smiling, her eyes proud and inched with triumph. "Since you asked," she said, looking directly at Hermione as she turned to leave, "Twenty." Ginny shut the door just in time to see Hermione freeze in her tracks on the outside.

**Author's Note: Its my job to warn you that this chapter has, uhm, _things_ that children aren't supposed to read. There is _atleast_ one sex scene in this chapter, so if you're not allowed to read that stuff, don't read it. As for those who are allowed. The story gets a bit heated from here, hence the title of the chapter. Not exactly sure if there'll be some Draco-Ginny one on one in the game, yet. There's something else though, which is probably just as good.**

-----

You make me angry

And I know I anger you, too

But I just can't find a reason

To begin hating you

-----

Draco Malfoy was perturbed as he lay on his bed the next morning trying to outstare the ceiling. He knew it was hopeless, he knew that even Draco Malfoy could not stare at a ceiling long enough for it to blink, but somehow he thought he could do it. Some part of him, the part that made him so cold towards every one, was telling him he could, and that if he did, it would overlook the fact that he had had a very disturbing dream last night-and enjoyed it. This part of him kept him alone, and bitter, cold and hateful. It made him despise Potter and Weasley and all they stood for, and made him scorn Granger with every fibre of his being. The same Granger who probably still lay in bed in the next room over. It was the part of him that had been drilled into his head by none other than Lucius Mafloy, his own father. Lucius was the reason Draco stood alone in corridors and stalked away to classes, spent most of his time alone and was always bitter to any one who dared cross his way. Lucius was the reason Draco could never be himself, and so for that Draco hated his father, hated what his father had done to him, and hated himself. Yes, the proud, arrogant bastard that pictured Draco perfectly hated himelf. He was everything his father wanted, and since Draco hated his father and every _he_ stood for, he hated himself as well.

But Draco did not hate the dream he had had last night. Yes, the part of his brain that was his father's son hated it, but the actual Draco didn't. Draco had come in late last night, after Granger's little meeting with the sixth and seventh years. He had spent a while wandering the halls and had knocked into none other than Pansy Parkinson, the Slytherin Slut. So, seeing her there, he had taken advantage of the situation and asked her back to his room. After that, it had been quick and satisfying. Draco didn't want Pansy to enjoy it, so he had just catored for himself. He had been finished with her within minutes. If she hadn't been so stretched out, it probably would have been seconds. All he had wanted was a quick fuck, and after informing her of that, she had left, in tears. What had she expected? Slow, soothing and filled with love? That was the last thing Draco would give her, or any other girl. He was only in it for the pleasure. It felt good, and that was that. When he was doing it all he wanted was to satisfy himself. The only thing he made sure of was that she was willing because he wasn't a rapist, then he would get it over with. He didn't do it much, actually. Only once in a while when he was feeling particularily down, or weird. It always boosted his spirits, seeing some one beneath him holding on for dare life, face scrunched up in pain, or in extascy. Then there was the matter of virgins. Draco simply did not _do_ virgins. That was too much of a commitment, to him. With virgins you had to _make sure_ it felt good. Draco wasn't in for that. It wasn't his deal.

So after he was done with Pansy and she had left, he had been tired. It was amazing how a few minutes of pleasure and extreme motion could tire you like that. Then sleep had come to him, fast and mind-blowing, like a rock just being dropped over his face. Then the dream had come with it. Everything was in black and white and Draco was looking up into the face of a girl, his hands securely gripping her waist. She was naked, and so was he, but he couldn't see her face, since it was covered in long, wavey hair. The color was an absolute mystery to him. It was neither dark, nor was it light. He was in extascy, and so was she. It was slow and wonderful, every part of his body stimulated by it. It was then Draco realized that he was dreaming of _making love_. This wasn't sex, or a quick fuck. This was done purely out of love. The connection he had felt with this beautiful girl then, the girl that was riding _him_, instead of the other way around, was mind-blowing, more so than the sleep that still engulfed him. He ran his hands along her shoulders, down her back, then over her erect nipples and down over her flat stomach, feeling her shudder beneath his touch. She moaned in pleasure and Draco smiled, his eyes closed. Her skin was silky soft, and he could see that it was pale as milk. Everything felt so real, so wonderful, better than anything Pansy, or any other Slytherin girl could give him. There were freckles scattered over her skin, he observed as she continued to move slowly and sensually. Finally she began to quicken her pace, grunts and moans escaping her parted lips. Faster, harder. Draco met her every thrust, wanting to make this as good for her as he knew it would be for him. Then she threw her head back in a final moan and that was it. Draco was slightly aware that he hadn't reached his peak, but he watched as she did and finally came himself. She collasped ontop of him, worn out. He hugged her close, her body against his, her breathing slowing with his. Finally she rose her head from where it had been resting on his shoulder, a smile on her face. Everything was still in black and white, but as she looked at him, Draco reeled in shock. He knew this girl, he knew her eyes, which were the only color in his dream. A shockingly intense ice blue.

Then he had woken up, and here he was, still laying there, tired, puzzled and perturbed by the dream. He was too tired to even get up and go take a shower, even though he was slightly aware of a sticky substance in his pants. He knew that girl. He had seen her merely minutes before he'd found Pansy. He had looked right at her when all eyes had been on him and had drank in every feature of her beautiful face that was possible within a second. Then he had snapped back to reality and uttered the words, "Fine, I'm in." And that had been that. But why was he dreaming of her? Why was he dreaming of her in that way? The stickiness in his boxers were becoming annoying. He rolled out of bed, his feet giving way beneath as he fell in a heap to the ground with a loud thump. "Fuck," he murmered and righted himself, walking slowly to the bathroom. These kinds of things didn't usually happen to him. He didn't dream of girls. There was never a need since he was usually quite sexually satisfied. If he wasn't, all he had to do was pull Pansy into a dark corridor and it would be done. Draco sighed. If his father found out he'd be skinned alive. He was strictly restricted to the Slytherin girls, and once in a while a Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. _Not_ Gryffundors, though. That was against the rules.

Draco sighed again. He'd have to go convince himself he hated her. Just like he hated every one else. Yes, thats what he'd do. Today was the first day of the Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball preparations. If he wasn't mistaken she was a Prefect, so she'd most likely be there helping. All he had to do was piss her off, get her angry, make her hate him so that he'd have a reason to hate her back. It was that simple.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny reached the Hall in which the Ball was to be held rather late the next day. None of the other girls had bothered to wake her, and, when asked why, they answered, "You looked so peaceful." When she reached the Hall, she was shocked at the amount they had already gotten done: absolutely nothing. The Prefects and Heads were standing there, looking around at the vast hall in wonder and awe, each thinking, 'How are we going to get this done?' Even Hermione seemed at a loss.

Ginny managed a quick, sly glance at Malfoy-for what reason she knew not- then snapped them out of their reverie, "People, if you're finished gazing up at the ceiling, I'll remind you we actually have to _do_ something." Every one's eyes landed on Ginny, and she could _feel_ Malfoy as he glared at her. It _was_ unnerving, as Hermione had said. Those empty, cold grey-blue eyes staring at you unmercifully. She shook it off and instead, seeing neither the Head Boy, nor the Head Girl were in the position to do anything, she took charge, again surprising herself with how bold she could be. Usually Ginny would stand by and watch, waiting for orders. She wasn't quite doing that now, was she? "Any one have any ideas?" she questioned absentmindedly looking over the place. 'There could be a food table over there,' she thought, picturing it in her mind, 'Jack O'Lanterns floating in the air, like what they do for the feast...Mmmhh, a huge moon as the light source that could go on the ceiling...Black and orange streamers...' She looked to the crowd who were gathered together behind her. "Fine," she said aloud, "But _I_ have some ideas. I'll need the Heads to approve of them though..." And with that she began telling, explaining and pointing out some of the possibilities for decorating the hall. Ginny's ideas spurred some worthy thoughts in the heads of every one else, and soon the hall was bustling with voices directed at either Ginny, who had become kind of like a spokes person, Hermione, and for the Slytherin Prefects, Malfoy.

By the time lunchtime came around, the decorations for the hall had pretty much been planned out. Some ideas were uncertain, and others were confirmed definetly and just had to be obtained. As Ginny exited the hall with Hermione, she came to the conclusion that once the hard part was done, the hall would look great and would probably be worth all the effort that would have to be put forth.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Draco stood leaning against the door frame watching as Granger and Weasley walked towards him, towards the only exit of the hall. Weasley was looking happy, satisfied with herself for getting pretty much all of the arrangements done. Granger was looking happy, too, but Draco wasn't in the mood to foil _her_ day. He wanted to foil the Weaslette's. She was so happy, so perfect in every way that it angered him and made his stomach flip in a way it never did before at the same time. And the fact that she could sneak her way into _his_ dreams. That angered him even more, yet filled him with a slight air of, strangely, happiness. At least it wasn't Granger. 'Its now or never,' he thought stepping forward to block the two girls' path. "Hello Granger and Weasel," he said evilly, putting on his wicked smirk.

"Outta the way," Granger commanded airily, apparently thinking that she had some control over him. That made him laugh a laugh that suited his trademark smirk all too well.

"Don't really think thats going to get me to move," he said mocking pity at her while watching her directly in the eye. He turned to the Weaslette, who was watching him just as intently as had been watching her through out the whole preparation time. Her blood red hair was falling into her face, contrasting deeply with her intense blue eyes and pale face. Already in her eyes Malfoy saw the beginning of what would soon become a dangerous flame, and strangely, he was looking forward to being the one to ignite it. "So Weasley," he said, moving a bit closer to her, leaning in so, secretly, maybe even unknown to himself, he could be closer to her. To his dislike and strange delight, she smelt like strawberries. "Has your father made enough money to get you and your family out of that dump of a house you call home?" That was the only thing he could hold against her that would work. She was poor, he was rich.

He could see that hit the spot. Her eyes immiediatly flared up in defence of her family, and to his surprise, he found himself thinking that she looked even more beautiful when she as angry. Like a tigress ready to strike her prey. To his discomfort, goosebumps rose all over his skin as a result of thinking who the 'prey' exactly was. "No, and has your father sewed back on his balls so he could start fucking your mother again?" she countered, surprising both Granger and Draco with her harsh words.

Now it was Draco's turn to flare up. He may not have liked his father, but any comment about his mother was too much for him. Ginny saw this with satisfaction, and, before he could start anything more, she grabbed Hermione's hand and pushed past him with surprising speed and agility, dragging Hermione with her. Draco stood there for a second. Had the Weaslette just insulted him and gotten away with it? His usually pale face flushed with anger, and he stalked angrily away, furious with himself that he had just let her walk away from him like that. He had acted almost _helpless_, which was not something Malfoys did. Malfoys were never helpless.

As he sauntered away, Draco tried to ignore the nagging feeling in the back of his mind. Yes, he was furious, but still, his fury was not the one feeling that had been continually evading him when it came to her. From the time he had set eyes on her in that little meeting Granger had gathered them up for, that feeling had vanished. Every time he looked at her, he was reminded of it, but it never came to him. He had seen the Weaslette about before, but just not in the way he was seeing her now. The feeling that was just on the reaches of his mind, at the tips of his fingers, at the very point of his tongue...that feeling was hate.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Once both girls reached the safety of the Gryffindor Common Room, they both burst out laughing. Hermione began to laugh so hard she had to sit down and clutch at her stomach, feebly. "Oh, girl," she said, still laughing as tears came to her eyes, "You-you got him good!" Ginny continued laughing, though not as hard as Hermione. She was both surprised and content with the fact that she had just badly pissed Malfoy off. She was beginning to like showing people her other side, though one person who wasn't going to be liking it was Malfoy. But even as she continued to laugh, she couldn't help but think of how cute he had looked when he was angry. 'No, Ginny,' she told herself, 'Malfoy did not look cute.' Still she thought about it. Still she remembered the way he had leaned in closer to her, his grey-blue eyes cool and calm, dangerous almost, and his silvery-blond hair falling into them in a way that he did indeed make her stomach flip.

She pushed, with some difficulty, those thoughts out of her head. She had no idea why they were even there. They weren't _supposed_ to be there, and Ginny was beginning to think that some how all this show-your-other-side business was getting to her head and messing it up. Sighing she said to Hermione, no longer laughing, "What time is it?"

Hermione calmed down a great deal, wiping the tears of laughter from her eyes before checking her wristwatch, then answering, "A bit past one. Why?"

Ginny's eyes widened. She had promised to meet Noah and Stepha at the lake for one. "Oh no," she muttered, grabbing her cloak, then looking outside at the bright, sunny day before discarding it. "I gotta go," and with that, Ginny sped outside of the portrait hole faster than Hermione could ask again.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Stepha didn't show up at the lake that day, at their regular meeting place under the huge oak tree. Ginny's first reaction was to say, "She probably forgot or got caught up in some homework or somthing like that." But as the day dragged on, both Noah and Ginny grew a sense of forbiding. It hung over them like an invisible layer of skin surpressing their spirits. Ginny tried to lighten the mood by telling Noah what had happen with Malfoy, but the only thing that earned was a slight smile from him. Ginny knew Noah wouldn't have laughed even if Stepha had been here, but this slight smile said more than he was letting on. It showed her clearly his worry for Stepha, his knowledge that all wasn't right. As Ginny studied his worried features, she saw something more than worry in his eyes. Since the beginning of the year Ginny had noticed this look that came into Noah's eyes whenever it came to Stepha. The way his eyes softened fondly. It was more than a look any boy would give a girl he thought of as a friend. "You like Stepha, don't you?" Ginny asked suddenly, looking over at Noah.

To her surprise, he smiled thoughtfully, that look giving his brown eyes a far-away aura. "Yes," he answered shortly, "I like her." By the way he said it Ginny knew that he had known what she had meant. He ran his hand through his shoulder-length hair, confirming to Ginny that he probably wasn't going to stretch that idea into a conversation. Instead, he let her know one more thing, "Don't tell her, Gin. It would ruin our friendship."

Ginny was shocked. 'Ruin their friendship?' she thought, 'No way.' She, though chose not to let Noah in on those thoughts. Stepha wouldn't let Noah's liking her as more than a friend get in the way! She might even embrace the fact, from what Ginny had read in _her_ eyes. But then again, Stepha was a Slytherin, and Slytherins were very good at hiding their true feelings. But then again Stepha was _their_ friend, and she was usually very loose and very much herself around them. In the end it all came down to the fact that Stepha was a Slytherin, and the fact that Slytherins were a bunch of con-artists, no offense to Stepha. Ginny absently grabbed Noah's wrist, pulling it infront of her eyes so that she could see the time from his black watch.

Sighing, Ginny tugged at his robe to get his attention. "K, Noah, I got to go. Its amazing how fast time flies when you're outside admiring the scenery. I'm sure Stepha will be there for Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare. And you better not chicken out either." Winking in a friendly way at him, Ginny got up and brushed herself off before running off towards the great stone castle that was Hogwarts, thinking of may be getting a bit _more_ of her homework done.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny and Noah met each other half way to the Charms room at the three friends' usual meeting place of a stature of a unicorn that was centered roughly in the same path that lead to all of their Common Rooms. It was nine forty-five and if they were caught by a teacher they could always say they had bumped into each other while doing their patrolling of the halls. They waited, exchanging nervous, worried glances and a few muttered words until ten fifteen, when they finally gave up waiting for Stepha. "M-maybe she's already t-there?" Ginny stuttered worriedly to Noah, who was frowning with concern. Nevertheless he followed Ginny to the Charms room, hoping against hopes that Ginny was right. Once there they took their seats, next to each other, in the large circle of already gathered people. They both looked around, looking desperately for the dark-haired, dark-eyed and tan-skinned girl. After looking for the third time, Ginny sighed in defeat. "She's not here, Noah," she muttered to him as Malfoy entered the room and took a seat on the other side of the circle opposite Ginny. Blaise came in minutes later and sat next to him.

"I know," Noah muttered back, his voice with a note of panic, "We must go find her." He got up to leave, looking down at Ginny expectantly.

"No, Noah," she said grabbing his pant leg, "Maybe she's sick. And we'd never make it through the Slytherin Common Room to her room alive." Noah sat back down in frustration, but was rather restless for a while, apparently lost in his own thoughts. Ginny looked at him. She had never seeen Noah so restless, or so frustrated before in all their years together. 'He must really love Stepha,' she realized, using love because like was too little a word for what Ginny saw in Noah's eyes and heard so clearly in his voice.

"Then we must go comfort her," he said again, making a move to get up. Ginny grabbed his sleeve, shaking her head. Both she and Noah knew going into the Slytherin Common Room, even at this time of night, would be suicide. Noah was shifty. Ginny could see he was unhappy. If Stepha wasn't here he wasn't going to be enjoying this much. She, in a comforting way rested her head against his shoulder, like she and Stepha used to when he had had a bad day and was feeling down. This seemed to calm him a bit. He breathed out loudly and rested his head upon hers. Ginny saw out of the corner of her eye when Ron came in. She also saw him turn beet red in the face after looking at her, then she saw Harry as he held him back from charging upon her and Noah. She also saw him cast a silencing spell on Ron and whisper something in his ear before pulling him down some way away from Ginny and Noah.

Hermione was the last to come in. She shut the door behind her, casting a spell that would let no body in and no body out. That was when the full blow of nervousness hit the room. Excitement ran through it like the room was a charged battery with too much energy contained in it. Ginny removed her head from Noah's shoulder as the hat and the bowl full of pieces of parchment were set in the middle, along with a tiny Coke bottle that Hermione had been able to obtain through her muggle parents. Every one in the circle looked around, puzzled. The circle was so big, yet the bottle so small. Every one was just beginning to mutter about how hard it would be to see who exactly the bottle landed on when Hermione, who had not catored for this, looked over at Ginny pleadingly. Ginny dug in her pockets for a second, brought out her wand and flicked it absently while muttering two words under her breathe. The bottle drooped in on itself for a moment, then convulsed and enlarged into a size that suited the amount of people in the room. There were murmers of approval. Hermione explained the game once more, the purpose of the hat and the bowl, then asked brusquely, "Who wants to start?" A wave of hands flew into the air, and, after Hermione chose Colin Creevy to begin, the real fun commenced.

Colin spun the bottle with all his might, and it went around and around, until finally it teetered to a stop on...Helen Rice, a Hufflepuff Prefect, who promptly chose a truth. "Ok," Colin said wickedly, brushing his straw-like hair out of his eyes, "Who did you give your virginity to?" Every one laughed at Colin's sly question while Helen blushed excessively.

"I-I'm still a virgin," she answered, proudly, smiling over at Colin. Every one was disapointed with her answer, but Colin smiled at her even more slyly. Now they would have no one to taunt, but, from the mischevious look Ginny could see in Colin's eyes as he looked at the girl, Ginny didn't think that would be for long. The privilege to spin was then given to Helen, who embraced it. The bottle next landed on a Slytherin boy whom Ginny did not know. He immiediatly chose a dare and Helen, after a moment's hesitation said, "I dare you to... french kiss the person to your right." This was rewarded with applaud since the person to his right was a male. Looking at the person to his right, the Slytherin boy made a face, but slowly, hesitantly, to the protests of his victim, lowered his lips onto him. During the two or so minutes that the two's mouths were interlocked in a grotesque display of tongue motion, Ginny managed a little peek at Malfoy who was watching on with a disgusted, yet amused grin on his face, scrunching up his eyes and turning away every now and then when the display got a bit too disgusting. By the time the whole thing was done, he looked on the verge of breaking out laughing so hard his jaws would fall off, and barfing his guts out. Every one else in the room though, showed freely their amusement.

The next bottle landed on Zambini, who chose a truth, not wanting to have to give some tongue action to Malfoy. The Slytherin boy, who like any other Slytherin male respected and looked up to Zambini, thought for a second, "Who do you have a crush on right now?" Zambini immiediatly went red in the face and looked down to his hands. Every one else cheered, though. Some of the girls looked rather hopeful, and the boys looked as if thy were anticipating the blow to Zambini's private life. Malfoy, Ginny saw laughed until he was on his back in almost tears. 'He knows,' Ginny figured, 'He knows who Zambini has a crush on.' Zambini seemed to be having an inner struggle with himself, and Ginny saw him sneak a peek at Hermione, who was looking very jolly right now, happy that her game was making even the stiffest people laugh. Ginny looked over at Noah for a second, only to see he was smiling carelessly as any one else.

Zambini murmered quietly, "I'm going to pass." Every one cheered at his answer. Ginny, though, wanted to know why he risked having to do something gross to a guy or some repulsive girl rather than tell who he had a crush on. Then the truth hit her. Zambini had been looking at- -She knew who Zambini liked. And that girl was a Gryffindor who was sitting right next to her. Ginny shuddered, peeking from under her lashes at Hermione, who was laughing as a blind-fold was placed over Zambini's eyes. 'Oh great,' she thought suddenly, 'Zambini likes Hermione, and Hermione thinks he's hot. I don't think thats a good thing.' 'But what about Ron?' the rest of her questioned, 'She loves Ron.' Ginny shook the thought off as a name was drawn from the hat. She felt magical waves radiating from Zambini, something that had come to her with the rest of her Vampyre powers, and instinctively-after a week of practise- switched into her Vampyre vision. She was surprised at how easy it came to her, but even more surprised, and a bit hungered when she saw clearly the blood running through every one in the room's veins. It was a beautiful feast of warm, red blood, thick and fresh from the body. She shook it off, knowing that if she lusted after it too long something dangerous might happen, and looked at Zambini instead. She had learnt, after a bit of testing, that she could not only see people's blood with her Vampyre vision, but she could see any magic that they were doing. She watched as Zambini controlled the person who was drawing from the hat's hand, unknowing to them. He was skilled at this kind of thing, she had to give him that. She heard him thinking the name he wanted to be drawned from the hat and blushed furiously for Hermione. As soon as the person who had drawn the slip of paper had even held it infront of her eyes, a blindfold appeared over Hermione's face, eliciting a squeek of terror from her. Every one cheered, trying not to say who it was, while Ginny changed her vision back, laughing heartily, even though she knew Hermione would have been furious if she had seen her. She saw as Malfoy hit Zambini on his back in the way that boys do when they're congratulating some one.

Ginny didn't feel Zambini doing magic when the next slip of paper was drawn, but that could have been because she was getting a bit hungry after looking in the veins of every single person in the room. He left that one to fate, since it didn't really matter to him what he had to do, as long as it was with some one he liked. The person's eyes lit up as she drew the slip of paper and read it outloud, "Get each other off by using their hands. One by one." She looked up, her eyes anticipating and overly amused. Every one except the two people who actually had to perform the action were laughing and cheering, some even making gagging sounds and hoots of pity for the two supposed enemies. This game was a lot of fun. Roughly, both the blindfolded people were pushed towards each other, and finally met in the middle of the circle, where the other props had been removed for the 'action'. Slowly, Blaise groped around until his hands found Hermione's waist. He pulled her close to him, and, again out of the corner of her eyes, Ginny saw Ron turn beet red. She also saw, to her amusment as Harry performed a binding spell on Ron. One that was just strong enough to keep him in one spot, with his arms against his sides while his girlfriend was fingered by one of his worst enemies. Hermione was frigid as she felt Blaise's lips on hers, then even more frigid as he slipped his tongue into her mouth. Tentatively she slipped her hands around his neck and pulled him to her, sinking into the kiss.

"Blaise did magic to get her in the draw, didn't he?" whispered Noah into her ear. Ginny snapped around, relieved to see it was only him, then slowly nodded her head, redirecting her gaze to what was happening the circle and thinking no more of Noah's question. She saw as Noah turned his head back as well. Things were getting heated, now. Hermione's arms were still around Blaise's neck, but some how Ginny knew that was only to keep herself from falling down as Blaise's skillful hands wandered her body, slipping under her shirt, then up it. Hermione moaned in pleasure, and Ginny saw Ron go very red in the face. He looked like he would pop any time now and send his guts flying all over the room. Hermione broke the kiss and kissed Blaise's jaw-line softly and affectionately, though, too caught up in what she was feeling for him, for what he was doing to her, to care about the fact that she was being watched by a totally silented, totally turned on crowd of people. Not to mention that one of those people was her boy friend, the person she was supposedly supposed to be faithful to. Well, what could she do? This was part of the game, and she was being a good sport. But, in her mind, she thought, 'Blaise is being an even _better_ sport.' She shifted as she felt something hard, and big pressed against her abdomen. Ginny could see it, too, sitting at the angle in which she was. Silently, Ginny shifted so that her legs pressed together, trying to ignore the hotness and slight pain she was feeling between them at seeing this live erotica being performed by one of her friends and one of her probable enemies.

"Oh god!" Hermione groaned as Blaise's hand slipped down to her skirt, running up and down her inner thigh. Reaching up, Hermione held on to Blaise's neck as tight as she could. She knew that if she let go she would fall into a heap on the ground. To her surprise, and every one else's, Blaise picked her up, and laid her on the ground, placing himself clumsily on top of her, then adjusting. In her ear, he whispered huskily, "Tell me where it feels best." All Hermione could do was nod, against his shoulder, too captivated to move. His hand moved up her thigh so that none of the onlookers could see it anymore. Hermione took a sharp intake of breathe, and murmered, "Right _there_." With that she slid her hand between them, slipping it into her skirt, then grasping Blaise's hand with it. Slowly she moved his hand to where she thought it felt best, and Blaise, trying to contain his instinct that told him to rip off her underwear and zip down his pants, slowly began to move his thumb against her most sensitive part, slipping a fore-finger into her when he felt her thrust towards his touch.

Ginny watched in utter fascination. The area between her legs was becoming incomfortably hot, and was beginning ache. She tried to look away, but, like every one else, her eyes were glued. She managed to look at Malfoy, who was watching with his mouth slightly open, breathing a bit hard and visibly biting his knuckle, which was beginning to bleed. Suddenly Ginny wanted to go up to him and suck the blood off his knuckle, then fuck him senseless. She didn't know why. She knew sucking the blood off his knuckle had to do with her Vampyre instincts, but fucking him senseless? She was too dazed to scold herself, and even if she wasn't at the very same moment a Blaise's name escaped Hermione's lips as she came in his hand. That sent Ron purple, but even he had to admit that there was a slight bulge in his pants.

"My turn," Blaise muttered into Hermione's mop of brown hair as he turned over on his back, the bulge in his pants very visible. Hermione rolled over onto the bigger body, fixing herself properly ontop of him, though rather blindly.

She didn't know why, but she pressed her lips against Blaise's for a second, before whispering to him, "Its my turn to return the favor, now, isn't it?" He nodded eagerly, arching his hips towards her. Hermione smiled and reached her hand down between his legs, feeling him through his pants. He was huge, she'd give him that. With some difficulty because he was so much bigger than her and because of the blindfold, she managed to unzip his pants and slip her hand beneath his boxers. Blaise reeled over as Hermione's hands grasped him. And Hermione, who was becoming rather turned on again, began to move her hand up and down his length, keeping her motions visible, but what part of his body she was doing this to invisible. He had made sure no one saw what his hand was touching, so she was returning the favor, rather happily, too. Finally she felt his body shudder beneath her, then a sticky substance cover her hand and the inside of his boxers. She pulled her hand out and wiped it on his shirt, even though she wouldn't have minded licking it off, she thought that Ron would take it badly.

Panting, Hermione laid herself ontop of Blaise, both recovering from their tiring, intense orgasms. 'Who is it? Who is it?' the crowd suddenly began to chant. Blaise, who was suddenly feeling rather tired managed to breathe out, "Hermione Granger," just as she collasped on top of him.Hermione felt herself being pried off and, realizing she was laying down ontop of the one the only Blaise Zambini, she rolled off him without a second thought. She waited until her blind fold was removed before looking up into the eyes of a rather concerned Ron. He said something, but she was too weary to listen. She let him help her to her seat beside Ginny, before groggily brushing him off so that she could lie flat on her back. She saw Ron out of the corner of her eye, arguing heatedly with Harry, his face returning to its normal color. She paid no heed to it as a pair of ice blue eyes hovered over her, red hair falling onto her face.

Ginny grinned at her friend, slapping her cheeks carefully and whispering, "Was it _that_ exhausting?" Hermione managed a smile, and a nod, before sitting up and leaning against the wall, looking over at Blaise, who was watching her intently with his cool, wintry green eyes, looking rather tired himself. The ones that now seemed so desirable. She would never admit it, but that had been better than when she and Ron did it. Oh, that had been much, much better.

Blaise waited for every one to be paying attention before spinning the bottle with his long, sturdy fingers, that Hermione couldn't help but notice. It went around for a long time, it seemed, as every one watched it closely, cooling off from what had been the first of many heated rounds of this game. Every one held their breathes as slowly, oh so slowly, the bottle teetered and tottered past Blaise a second time...a third time...a fourth time...it was stopping now, easing its way past the person to the left of Blaise, then slowly, almost cautiosly, it stopped in front of the one the only, the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note: Tada! Ok, people, honestly I need a review on this chapter. I want to know if I described coughstuffcough properly. Personally, I think I did pretty well, but I could use with some second opinions. Don't be afraid to critisize, I'm open for every thing. Tell me if you thought it was too extreme, or racy or anything. I hope you were satisfied with this chapter, and I wish I can tell you something of whats going to happen in the next, but I can't. All I can say is that its gonna be a surprise. I don't really want to exploit Ginny and Draco's romance yet, but slowly, oh so slowly, just like it happens in real life, their romance will blossom into an undying passion for each other. It'll be good, I promise. I hope you're not getting bored with it, and if you know any one pleez reccomend my story. Review pleeezz! :-)**

**P.S: Sorry it took so long to update, but if you look at the Main Page of , you'll probably understand why I couldn't update. Actually, there were more reasons than that. My internet wasn't working. Then my computer had a major meltdown, and now, finally, I couldn't log in. Thank god that's cleared up, cuz I've had this chapter ready and waiting for a while!**


	4. One More Heated Round, Stepha's Secret &...

Who We Settle For...And Who We Are Meant For

Chapter Three

One More Heated Round, Stepha's Secret & Noah's Anger

**Last Time:**

Blaise waited for every one to be paying attention before spinning the bottle with his long, sturdy fingers, that Hermione couldn't help but notice. It went around for a long time, it seemed, as every one watched it closely, cooling off from what had been the first of many heated rounds of this game. Every one held their breathes as slowly, oh so slowly, the bottle teetered and tottered past Blaise a second time...a third time...a fourth time...it was stopping now, easing its way past the person to the left of Blaise, then slowly, almost cautiosly, it stopped in front of the one the only, the Slytherin Prince, Draco Malfoy.

**Author's Note: After this I'm not going to be warning about coughstuffcough in the chapters. You're going to have to learn to expect it, and, if your not allowed to read it-Don't. Cuz, I'm afriad it may become a frequent factor in this story. Toodles and Enjoy!**

**(P.S: An Aussie kiss, if you don't know, is like a french kiss, except given down under :-) Why I'm telling you this, you'll soon find out-and, apparently, so will Ginny. {Not what you think!} )**

-----

Why do you do this to yourself?

It hurts me too, you know?

Why couldn't you have just asked for my help?

Now you have given us _all _worries to tow

-----

Draco almost choked on his tongue when the bottle stopped in front of him. 'Oh great, oh great, oh great,' he found himself thinking, wishing silently that he hadn't told Blaise all of his deepest darkest secrets. Blaise was Draco's only friend, and Draco Blaise's, so naturally they were each other's confidantes. Unfortunately, Draco knew Blaise, even in his tired, half-dazed state, would not spare him the embarrassment, just as Draco knew that if he had been in Blaise's place, he would not have spared him either. Trying to keep his voice as calm as his face and eyes, Draco said, "Dare," to the malicious glint of Blaise's cool green eyes.

"What, oh what shall ask you to do, my friend?" Blaise taunted, his voice dangerously mocking to the jeers of the people situated around the circle. Draco swore to himself as Blaise smirked. Blaise's smirk was not as charming as his own, but it was definetly as wicked. "I know!" Blaise said suddenly, his voice pleased and almost pitying, "I dare you to french kiss Potter for five minutes."

Draco should have known this was going to be something with french kissing and Potter. Blaise had enjoyed seeing the first male french kissing session, and had seen with satisfaction that Draco had been amused, but more than anything disgusted by it. Every one, in fact had enjoyed it more than Draco, who being a strictly 'boys and girls go together' man, had been on the verge on gagging. Blaise also knew that Potter was Draco's most hated year mate. No, he did not fear nor was he jealous of Potter. Draco just hated him. Hated him with a passion so strong sometimes it defied the rules of hate itself. Draco had informed Blaise of that in their very first year, merely minutes after Potter had refused his request to befriend him. That was another thing. _No one_ refused a Malfoy what he wanted. Now Draco looked apprehensively across the circle at Potter who seemed at a lost as to what to do. Not for the first time, Draco wondered whether Potter was gay, especially now that he saw the way he hid behind Weasley, like a girl. Shuddering, Draco compared the two scenarios. One, he could refuse to do it and end up screwing some one like Granger, like what had happened to Blaise-though Draco knew Blaise had _wanted_ to get her in the first place. Or two, he could accept and feel Potter's slimy lips upon his own. Draco contorted his face into a look of disgust, and as if on impulse, glanced over at the Weaslette, who was looking at him just as every one else in the room was. This was what Draco had been doing every time the french kissing of two males had become too disgusting. Glancing over at the Weaslette, who had been laughing her pretty arse off. Draco battled with himself for a moment longer, showing nothing of this on the outside, or in his eyes, but eventually came to the conclusion that he would rather take the risk of screwing some other repulsive person in this room, than kissing Potter. "I'm gonna pass," he snarled out, looking at Blaise dangerously, who just shrugged off the look, still looking over at Granger who was looking right back at him, a blush in her cheeks.

Every one in the room, though rather disapointed that they would not get to see some more male on male action, not to mention between to people who hated each other, cheered. The prospect of seeing something like what had just occured between Hermione and Blaise was too tempting. Draco kept his eyes open as the blindfold was placed over them. The last thing he saw was Ginny's face, beaming back a look of major excitement and amusement in those eyes that had haunted his dreams last night.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny watched Malfoy intently as the draw was placed. He looked so vulnerable with a blindfold over his eyes. Those gray-blue eyes that had not so long ago been staring at her shamelessly. Ginny realized with a smug look that part of Malfoy's main intimidation factor were his eyes. Not that he wasn't intimidating right now, as he was.

There was a squeel of fear mixed with disguised joy as a blindfold appeared over the face of Lavendar Brown. Lavendar was a tiny specimen of a thing, with golden brown hair and hazel brown eyes. She was small-chested, but a bit plump and curvy to make up for it. All in all, she was alright looking. Ginny felt as another binding and silencing spell was molded together then performed on Dean Thomas somewhere to her right. She was _his_ girlfriend after all, and was now going to be 'attacked' in some way by Malfoy, the Slytherin Prince, which in Gryffindor terms, was even worst than what had just happened to Hermione.

Ginny waited in suspense to see what would come out of the bowl. The 'draw-er' as she had been appointed dipped her hand in at an agonisingly slow pace, and even Malfoy was seen to be getting some what impatient as he stood in the center of the circle, waiting for instructions and another body to be pushed towards him. Ginny watched him, now, the way he stood tall and proud. He was around six feet four or so, and was slender for a boy, and lean, his muscles toned so he wouldn't look bulky like what often happened to boys who lifted weights, she saw as he tossed his head around, hands brushing his silver blonde hair out of his face and waiting nervously. Ginny could _tell_ he was nervous by the way his body moved this way and that, the smallest of motions alerting her senses. Some how just having him stand there infront of her was making parts of her that shouldn't tingle do just that. He was so alluring, that now Ginny understood how Hermione, who was lost in a staring contest with Blaise, had thought him hot. He just _drew_ the girls in, Ginny realized, leaning on Noah's arm without thinking.

About Noah, he seemed to be having a good time, Stepha momentarily, though not completely, forgotten. Ginny could feel his apprehension at being chosen for anything without Stepha being here. She knew how hard it would probably be to have to do something with absolutely no chance of the one you love being the one you do it with. That had to be the ruiner of his evening. She, though, also knew that, even though it was making him uncomfortable and shifty, that he was enjoying the game. Being who he was, Ginny was sure, that like her, Noah was having feelings in places that he had never experienced before. Noah had never had a girlfriend, nor, as far as Ginny knew, his first kiss, just like her. They were both completely innocent, not to mention new to what was happening before their eyes.

"Give an Aussie kiss," the draw-er read out, her voice filled with glee. Lavendar squeeled again, this time out of pure fear, and maybe, just maybe a bit of excitement. It was obvious as she was pushed towards Malfoy that she had never been given an Aussie kiss before. Ginny herself had heard of Aussie kisses, but had never seen experienced or pondered about what one might look like. She watched as Lavendar tumbled precariously into Malfoy, who had gone very frigid. Every one in the crowd was racked with laughter, but soon went quiet as Malfoy, with some difficulty, bent down so that his lips could engulf Lavendar's. Ginny felt, very suddenly a pang of jealousy. Why wasn't she the one out there kissing Malfoy? How come she hadn't been chosen? She scolded herself briefly, but was again sent off into a universe of questions that had to do with Malfoy, when she saw him, briefly pinch Lavendar's nimples through her shirt. It was obvious he wanted to get this over with as quick as possible, and Ginny couldn't even see a lump in his pants yet.

She saw, though, when Lavendar threw her head back in pleasure. Malfoy was fast in diving under Lavendar's skirt after he heard the first moan of pleasure, and even faster in slipping his hands up it and back down again, this time with an apparently soaking wet piece of cloth that he left around her ankles. Ginny pressed her legs together again, the pain and hotness was becoming unbearable and this time a certain wetness accompanied it. She was reeling in lust as she watched as Malfoy slipped a long, pale finger up under Lavendar's skirt, testily, making her let out a strangled gasp and collaspe ontop of him. With some difficulty, Malfoy layed her limp body down on the floor, then slowly moved his head under Lavendar's skirt. Ginny flushed in jealousy and anger. She had never been this angry and turned on at the same time in her life. She saw with eyes that fumed inwardly as Lavendar reached down and grasped at Malfoy's silvery-blonde hair running her fingers through it and pulling at it in a way Ginny wished she could, most of his head under her skirt. She began to thrust, apparently involuntarily.

Ginny looked down when it was all over. She couldn't look at Malfoy, who, as soon as it was finished went right back to his seat, using his robe to wipe his mouth and smirking at Blaise. The area between her legs was aching, hot and wet at the same time. She pressed her legs together tightly and resisted the urge to look at Malfoy, or to run over there right now and do exactly what her previous thoughts had been: fuck him senseless. She heard a chortle that was undoubtedly Blaise's and a dangerous sneer that was from the very person she was lusting after so much right now.

She shut her eyes tightly and went to sit down next to Hermione, who was currently leaning her back against the wall and dozing lightly having finished and lost the unofficial staring contest with Blaise. Ginny held her head in her hands squeezed her temples. Desire, if this was the feeling knawing at her stomach like a starving hunger, was not exactly the best feeling when you were in Ginny's place. For one, she was a person who had never felt it before, and here, for her it was painful in more ways than one. Between her legs, for one. That hurt in a good sort of way, though. But in her mind, it hurt in a not so good way. She didn't know why she was feeling this way. It was more than any other girl was feeling in this room for Malfoy. She was _drawn_ to him, like a fish on a hook. She didn't know why, and she didn't want to know why. What she was feeling was more than desire, though she wouldn't readily admit it. Ginny shook her head. She _hated_ him. She _hated_ Malfoy. But then why didn't she _feel_ it? When Ginny chanced a glance at Malfoy, the hate was not there. This boy she had hated for six years was getting to her, she decided. Seeing Malfoy Aussie kiss some one had finally sent her off the rocker in pity for Lavendar, she swore again. It was nothing more. Merely a wound that would heal in less than an hour.

But the wound didn't heal. The game went on until hours into the morning and still, though feeling in her body paled quite alot, the feeling in her mind strengthened. Eventually, the game went on. There were many more scenarios like Blaise's and Hermione's, and Malfoy's and Lavendar's, but from then on, Ginny's mind didn't seem to be there. She stared blindly out at what was happening, often times not even looking. She looked at Malfoy once after that. He seemed rather satisfied with himself, for what reason Ginny couldn't begin to ponder. But the more she looked at him, the more the feeling increased. Where was the hate? Why wasn't it there? What was wrong with her? All Ginny could do was lean her head against Noah's shoulder and wait for the game to end.

The bottle landed on Ginny only once, when Seamus Finnigan was handling it. She had requested a truth, and he had simply questioned, "Do you still have a crush on Harry?" That one had been too easy. But before answering, Ginny had thrown Harry a glance, and he had worn a hopeful look in his eyes. Somehow it was her pleasure to crush both Harry's and Ron's expectations. She had answered truthfully, to the jeers of many of the other boys in the room. Self-consious, Ginny had leaned her head, then simultaneously nuzzled her face into Noah's shoulder. Malfoy she observed, could only stare at her, doing nothing more, with no emotion, as usual, in his eyes. Ginny was beginning to think that something was wrong with him when minutes after she had answered the question he still stared at her, but finally before she could say something witty, he had stopped.

By four o'clock in the morning Ginny was in her bed, her eyes wide open, and sleep refusing, still, to come. She sighed as her stomach grumbled slightly. She didn't know how she was going to live through tomorrow with her hunger already flaring up, even if only a bit. She shut her eyes and lay on the bed for hours, her mind restless. Flicking from one thought another. Her last thought before falling into a dreamless state around seven in the morning was of Malfoy.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Draco lay on his bed, wide awake. He had brushed his teeth excessively to get the Brown girl's taste out of his mouth after that Aussie kiss. He remembered with satisfaction the look on Weaslette's face when he had finished. She had only looked at him twice after that, and strangely, the second time he had been contented with the fact that she no longer fancied Potter. But the look on her beautiful, young face...that had been priceless. The way she pressed her legs together and looked down, at one point closing her eyes and rubbing her temples. _He_ had done that to her, and that fact made him regretful, and satisfied in a way he had never been before. One side of him regretted not being able to take away the pain of desire from her. The other was satisfied with the information that he could not only put her _in_ the pain of desire, but that she had suffered throughout most of the morning_ with _it. That was the cruel bastard side of him. The side he hated but couldn't get rid of.

And then, his satisfaction had been crushed like a pebble sent through the many years of time, slowly, but surely worn down into naught but dust. She was leaning her head against a Ravenclaw boy's shoulder, and, to Draco, that could only mean one thing in his mind: _TAKEN_. She was owned property, he had realized with shock and envy. This Ravenclaw boy, he observed with hard eyes, was not that bad looking, and Ginny had every right to like him, to be his girlfriend. But it was just that...well, the pain of desire between the two had been mutual. Just knowing that she was turned on by him so much had sent him spiralling, unwillingly, down the same road. Draco didn't like the idea of lusting after Weasleys, but he knew she was different. When he put her and her family together, he saw black and white. They were a sheet of white parchment, and she a black dot staining it. She was a Weasley, but she wasn't a Weasley. He knew it made no sense, but he didn't care. Tonight, for once he wouldn't care whether or not his father would disown him if he thought about the Weaslette. He just wouldn't care.

Draco fell asleep around seven in the morning, his mind suddenly content at that very moment. That night of freedom, where in his dreams he yet again saw the Weaslette, in all her perfection and beauty, and the completeness she brought to his life, would be the first of many others.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny and Noah were grave as they both stumbled along the halls of Hogwarts behind Professor Mcgonagal. In their opinions, it was way too early to be up. It was nine something in the morning, and after their late nights last night, both were still tired and grumpy. Slowly Ginny, who had had barely enough time to pull on a pair of sweat pants and a tank top, woke up enough to look over at Noah, who was wearing his boxers and a big T-shirt and looking right back over at her. His eyes were questioning what she might know about this, but all she could do was shrug in response. After a while she recognized the route in which they were taking. It was one to the Hospital Wing, and as they drew nearer to it, the layer of dread that had haunted them by thelake reformed over their heads. Suddenly both knew why Mcgonagal had called them out so early, allowing herself into their rooms and personally waking them up, now escorting them to the Hospital Wing. This had something to do with Stepha. They stopped before the doors to the Hospital Wing, and Mcgonagal spun around and looked at them, her eyes grave and almost sad. "I trust you both know about Stephania Tomco's-uh- disapearance as of yesterday?" she questioned, and Ginny nodded, looking over at Noah, who had gone white under his tan skin. "Today," Mcgonagal continued, "you'll both be excused from your Prefect duties to spend time with her, as she has requested your audience at her bedside." Mcgonagal did not explain the meaning of this, but instead led them both inside, and behind a curtain, where the two found their missing friend, Stepha

At the sight of her, Noah let out a sound like a choke and a gasp put together. Stepha was laying down on a Hospital bed, her arms bandaged and her skin ashen. She looked terrible, with bags under her eyes and a droopy look to her face, her hair more limp than before. Noah's steps faltered, but Ginny continued over to Stepha's bedside, where she sat down cautiously. "What have you done to youself?" Ginny whispered, tears in her eyes.

To her surprise, Stepha's dark eyes fluttered open, and tears flowed out. Seeing where this was going, Mcgonagal quickly strolled away, leaving the three friends to themselves. "Nothing..." the girl breathed out, her voice sounding stronger than she looked. "I'm so sorry, guys...but I had to do it..." Ginny looked around at Noah, he was just standing there, his face white, his eyes pained with worry and the agony of seeing his friend, his love lying here in such a state of misery.

"Do what?" Ginny said, her voice high pitched, "Do what...?" Tears flowed out Ginny's eyes and down her cheeks. She should have listened to Noah and gone into the Slytherin Common Room. Maybe then she would have been able to stop this, this terror. She should have risked death to get to her friend, but instead she had held back, holding Noah back with her. It was all her fault, Ginny blamed, thinking, 'Why didn't I listen? Now look what has happened!' Ginny hid her face, leaning her elbows against the rail of Stepha's bed head. This was like one of her worst nightmares come true.

Sighing in dismay, Stepha said, "I had to cut my self, I just had to. I'd gone without it for so long, but every night seeing the scars still on my skin reminded me of it. And finally, yesterday, I heeded to what I had vowed to stop so long." With that, Stepha sheepishly unbandaged one of her arms, showing to Ginny, and to Noah who was still standing some way off, a cut, deep and slightly bleeding, over another cut, that was set over a scar that was still visible. "I had to punish myself..."

"How come these aren't healed yet?" Ginny asked outraged and on the verge of calling Madame Pomfrey and throwing a fit, "They're supposed to be healed already. Can't Madame Pomfrey heal them? Why do they look like that?..." Ginny was only vaguely aware that she was raving like a lunatic. Finally she stopped and broke down into sobs. Stepha, carefully pulled her close, trying to comfort her sorely distraught friend.

"T-there's a knife," Stepha started stuttering guiltily, "in the S-Slytherin Common Room. It's enchanted to g-give wounds that can only b-be healed with a certain anitidote. M-Madame Pomfrey has yet to get some for me. Instead she has given me a potion that numbs the pain. Right now I cannot feel my arms." Ginny looked up at her friend with tear streaked cheeks, only to find that Stepha's cheeks were in much the same condition.

Ginny felt suddenly horrible. The feeling that this was her fault grew stronger, but she said nothing of it, just knowing that Stepha would counter with something more sensible. Ginny _wanted_ it to be her fault, she realized. She didn't want the blame to be placed on any one else, so she was trying to take it upon herself, even though her reasons for doing so were not valid. "Who f-found you?" she questioned, swiping away her tears as best she could so that she could look at Stepha's face, which, at the sight of her two friends was growing in color, her cheeks flushing at seeing them and her eyes brightening slightly.

"The girls from my room," she said, "found me early this morning after they came back from that Truth or Dare thing, in the bathroom." That made Ginny feel even worst. She had been there, enjoying herself while Stepha bled and revelled in pain from wounds she had inflicted upon herself. "When they found me, I was half-dead and unconsious from the pain-."

Noah, who had been fairly quiet all this time spoke up, his voice quiet, dangerous and filled with the venom of anger, "How can you talk about it like nothing happened? Don't you realize you nearly killed yourself? Don't you realized that if you had died I'd have-" he stopped on that thought and continued with another, his voice growing louder with every word, "You see nothing of the worry-the pain- you are putting me and Ginny through? All because of you!" Stepha began to cry, now, her heart being cut open then mended and cut open again with every sentence uttered from Noah's mouth. He was wounding her, but he didn't care. He was angry. "No, wait," he stopped again, tears coming to his eyes and flowing down his cheeks, though he wiped them away, "its _my_ fault. I should've come and got you, made you stop." He breathed out, swiping at his face, "Its all my fault. Everything is my fault. I'm so stupid. I'm so fucking stupid. Look at yourself!" WIth that he stormed away, the Hospital Wing door slamming loudly behind him.

Stepha cried quietly in Ginny's arm for the rest of the day, her eyes trained on the Hospital Wing door, expecting Noah to come in at any time. But he didn't. Noah didn't come for the rest of the day. That hurt Stepha even more. "I shouldn't have kept this secret from you guys," she sobbed as Madame Pomfrey ejected something into one of her arms and she held on to Ginny with the other, "Now look what has happened! I have lost one of my best friends and..." Stepha yelped and squeezed Ginny's hand tightly as the injection made her arm throb.

Ginny stayed with Stepha the rest of the day, not even going away to get something to eat. She dozed when Stepha slept, but was always on alert. She felt that she was obliged to stay with Stepha, since Noah wouldn't. Ginny asked Stepha numerous times when she was awake, and even out of despair sometimes when she was asleep why she had done this to herself. Stepha would only answer, "I had to punish myself, had to convince myself of something." But no matter what Ginny did Stepha wouldn't tell her the secret behind her words. She was set on letting it rest so.

Ginny stayed with Stepha when she was given the antidote, that, if she had been given any later, would have ended her life. The antidote was actually a poison that ate away at the poison that had been floating around under Stepha's skin, put there by the blade of the enchanted knife that Stepha had used to slice herself open so badly. Thankfully, two hours after Stepha had drank the bitter-sweet liquid, the wounds on her arm began to twitch and heal, the skin lacing itself together with invisible threads. It had been a painful process, and Stepha would have to stay in the Wing for a while longer, but when she came out she would be as good as new.

That night, around eleven when Ginny set out for the DADA corridor, she left with the burden of Stepha's secret and Noah's anger hanging around her. So heavily laden with these worries was she that she did not realize it when Noah, dressed in all black so that he wouldn't be seen in the dark corridors, walked right past her- - into the Hospital Wing, where Stepha lay asleep.

**Author's Note: Voila! There's the third chapter, fresh off the bat. I hope I wrote it properly, because this is the first time I've ever done a scene like this, and by 'this' I mean Stepha's cutting. I hope everything is clear and not confusing, if it is, review and tell me so so that I can make changes and re-post it. If is fine, then review me any way, cuz I like to hear what you guys hav eto say. Its very inspirng to know that people like your story, and, even if they don't, it makes you a better writer to understand why. Next chapter is partly done from Stepha's POV. Lets just say the Hospital Wing will be host to some 'stuff'. Thats all I'm saying. Things are going to happen concerning Hermione and Blaise, and Ron will be thrown in, with probably a bit of Harry on the side, put to boil. Further on pretty much all the characters are used. R&R, PLLEEZZZ! :-)**


	5. Reasons, Noah's First Time & Questions F...

Who We Settle For...And Who We Are Meant For

Chapter Four

Reasons, Noah's First Time & Questions From Malfoy

**Last Time:**

That night, around eleven when Ginny set out for the DADA corridor, she left with the burden of Stepha's secret and Noah's anger hanging around her. So heavily laden with these worries was she that she did not realize it when Noah, dressed in all black so that he wouldn't be seen in the dark corridors, walked right past her- - into the Hospital Wing, where Stepha lay asleep.

**Author's Note: Part of this Chapter is done in Stepha's POV, and a tinsy bit in Harry's, because, as I said, all the characters will begin to be used. This chapter is kind of like THE BEGINNING. Major romance ensues. WAIT till I show you guys what I have planned for the Hallowe'en Masquerade Ball...It won't be in this chapter, though. Maybe in the next, or in the next. Ginny and Draco are going Romeo and Juliet like. You'll see what I mean.**

-------

Its unbelievable

I can't believe this is the new you

Its unreal

Its almost as if its too good to be true

-------

Stepha was just falling into the warm, welcoming arms of slumber when she heard the curtains around her bed being pushed open. It couldn't be Ginny, she figured, since Ginny was out feeding. And it couldn't be Madame Pomfrey, since Madame Pomfrey had informed Stepha that she would not be back for at least another two hours, and two hours most definetly had not passed yet. Stepha's listened closely to the person's footsteps. They were heavy, like that of any boy's, and, to Stepha, lovingly familiar. Keeping her eyes closed, she listened as the person took a seat on the chair by her bed head, and he, now confirmed, took her hand in his bigger, warmer one. The touch was comforting, and sent tingles of a wonder Stepha had never felt up her spine. "Noah?" she blurted out suddenly, trying to keep her voice low, "Is that you?"

She heard the supposed Noah take a deep breathe and squeeze her hand comfortingly, "Yeah, its me." Stepha opened her eyes, to look into the teary brown ones of her friend. He turned away, but not fast enough. Stepha had only just caught a glimpse of the feelings she had suspected Noah had for her in his eyes. Unlike alot of people, to Ginny and Stepha, Noah could be read like an open book with enlarged words. Worry and care were definetly part of the complex mix Stepha saw, but then so was anger and puzzlement. Then, hidden behind these, lust and love, two feelings Stepha was surprised at. So Noah _did_ care for her in that way.

Stepha raised a shakey, arm, still covered with scars and healing cuts, to caress Noah's cheek and turn him to face her. As she did so a tear escaped his eye, but he brushed it away. "Do you love me, Noah?" Stepha heard herself ask out loud in the silence of the Wing. Two tears flowed down his cheek now, and Stepha, even though she was a Slytherin and was trained not to show emotion, found her own eyes filling with tears, like it had earliar today. She truly couldn't hide anything from Ginny or Noah. They were her undoing, but, just so, were her support.

Noah was stiff under Stepha's embrace of sorts. She had never caressed his cheek in such a way as she was doing now, or grasped his hand with so much forcefulness-the forcefullness of feelings he refused to acknowledge were plain in her eyes. He didn't answer her question, though. Instead he countered with one of his one, "Why, Stepha? Why did you do it?" He was surprised at how mechanic his voice sounded, yet at the same time, strangely full of feelings he hid away, and threaded through with a tinse of weakness. Indeed, Stepha was his weakness.

"I had to convince myself of something..." she said, looking away, her hand leaving his cheek and dropping to his hand, where it still grasped hers. "Something I still want with every fibre of my being, every breathe I take, but still...I do not know if I can have it." She was surprised at herself. She hadn't told Ginny a thing, but now that Noah was here, the words were pouring from her mouth. 'Well,' Stepha thought guiltily, 'if its any one who deserves to know first, its Noah.' But still, she did not go on.

"What is it you want?" Noah asked her, his voice changing from mechanical, to almost whimpering, "Stepha, if there's _anything_ you want, I'll give it to you with an open heart. _Anything_, if you just tell me why you did this, and-and if you promise me you'll never do it again!" Noah's voice had risen considerably in volume, but he, always being soft-spoken, had controlled it so that it would not attract the attention of Madame Pomfrey.

To Stepha's surprise, he leaned down and burried his head in her neck, where her hair hung limp. She could feel his breathe hot on her neck, and his tears flowing freely and leaving a wet spot on her Hospital gown. All she could do was bring her hand up and hold his head there, running her fingers through his black hair lovingly. Yes, she did love Noah, she realized. There was no denying it. As he sobbed into her neck, she realized that he loved her too. And that now she would have to tell him the reason she had done this to herself was because of him. Taking a deep breathe-a breathe that smelled of Noah and his closeness, she said, "You'll give me _anything_, Noah? Anything at all?" She felt him nod against her shoulder, so she continued, her voice breaking with sobs, her face becoming streaked with tears, "Well, Noah. Then, I want you."

Noah stiffened in her arms, and tore his head away from her shoulder. "Me?" he asked in disbelief, "You want me?" Noah's eyes were red, but he brushed his hands past them, looking at Stepha for any signs of a joke. But there was none.

"I want you and no one else," Stepha confirmed, "The reason I did this to myself was...well, I thought I could never have you. My family is-well-you know _Slytherin_, and they would despise me and you. And I thought you didn't, well, _like_ me like that. I had to punish myself for liking you." Stepha's cheeks burned red, and she desperatley searched Noah's face for any signs of amusement. Instead, she got the least thing she expected. It all happened so fast, she was flustered when she realized what was going on. Fast as a whip, Noah's lips were on hers. At first, she was puzzled, but then, she kissed back hungrily, her lips grinding onto his with more vigor than she knew she had. Seeing Noah didn't know what to do, she slipped her tongue out and pried his lips apart. Soon, both their lips were interlocked in a aggressive tango of love and lust. Stepha didn't know kissing could be so _good_. Like any Slytherin girl, Stepha was not a virgin, let alone any inexperienced sixteen uear old to kissing. But this kiss. This was different. Not only was she doing it with some one she believed she loved, but she was doing it with _Noah_.

Noah's arms slipped around Stepha's waist, and he shifted from the chair next to her bed, to the bed itself. He leant over most of her body, keeping their lips interlocked in the passionate tension that had grown up oblivious to them over the many years of their 'friendship'. Stepha's arms, bandaged and numb as they were, slipped firmly around Noah's neck, pulling most of his body weight down on top of her. She could feel his hesitation, the way he lingered before making any new move. It was obvious he had never done anything like this before. "Do you know what you're doing?" she asked as the kiss broke, her voice laughing and loving at the same time.

"No," Noah said simply, kissing lightly her neck and collarbone, exposed to him by the skimpy Hospital gown. His body was doing strange things with him, like they had only done before when he was watching the steamy rounds of Spin The Bottle Truth or Dare. He had never imagined himself doing those things himself, and now that he was, he was getting a bit nervous. Feeling Stepha's heart beat against his helped, though, and hearing her giggle as he brushed over a sensitive spot under her ear helped as well. But still it didn't do any justice for the fact that his pants-the upper part- seemed to be shrinking with every little sound uttered from Stepha's mouth. He didn't care though. In the pit of his stomach, there was a cauldron overflowing with love for this person who was underneath him, and he wanted to show her every drop that fell from the cauldron was filled with nothing but love.

Stepha managed to pry Noah's shirt off, though he was too busy kissing every bit of skin he could find to help. She didn't mind. It felt good, every kiss leaving a warm residue that seemed to creep under her skin. She ran her fingers along his firm stomach. He wasn't exactly muscular like what most girls would consider hot, but was more on the skinny, tall side. Stepha didn't mind either. She kissed his shoulder, then his neck and every bit of his smooth chest she could, making goosebumps rise all over his skin. Stepha was only vaguely aware that the only obstacle between her and naked was this Hospital gown. She move her hand down, giggling slightly as Noah found a delicate spot she didn't even knew she had behind her neck. She wanted to hear Noah's voice, she figured. He was making her giggle, so it was only fair she returned the favor...Noah's voice echoed out in the Wing as he moaned in pleasure, Stepha's hand finding his rather swollen manhood through his pants.

Noah, by that time had found the strings that held the Hospital gown onto Stepha's body, and was slowly untieing them. He was becoming more and more nervous, especially after Stepha had grasped _something_ through his pants. He didn't know what to do, he realized as he discarded the gown. Those thoughts were short-lived though. Once he saw Stepha's body, laid out like some beautiful monument before him, he suddenly _knew_ wha to do. His lips were on her breasts before she could do anything else.

Pure instinct took Noah and Stepha away that night, into a place of pure pleasure. Noah had never done anything like it before-had never felt anything like it before, but, alas, Stepha had. Still, though she had had boys more experienced, and bigger _down below_, some how this night with Noah was the best of her life. Though at times it hurt, because of Noah's inexperience and slight clumsiness, all in all, Stepha couldn't complain. It was more than she had ever expected, more than she had ever wanted, and now she would never let it go again. She loved Noah with all her heart, and he returned the feelings.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Madame Pomfrey heard, from behind the closed curtains, Noah's and Stepha's grunts and moans, pants and groans of love-making. She had been going to check on Stepha, just as she had said, in two hours. But, as far as she could hear, the girl,_ and _her partner were doing just fine. Smiling, Madame Pomfrey turned around, and headed back to her office, thinking of maybe a nice hot cup of coffee. After all, no one had to _know_ what Madame Pomfrey had just heard. No, of course not. And no one would know.

Before she closed the door, she heard as the bed creaked one last time, a scream that undoubtedly came from Stepha, and a moan that probably came from who ever was 'keeping her company'. The last two things she heard was Stepha saying three words, "I love you," and who ever was in there with her return the words with equally as much emotion in his voice. Madame Pomfrey smiled, and shut the door a little too loudly.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny licked off all the blood she could, not wanting to waste a single drop of the thick red liquid, before finally performing a cleansing spell on herself. She smoothed her hair as best she could, then her clothes. 'You never know who you could bump into in the halls,' she thought. Then she mentally slapped herself for it. She was thinking of Malfoy again. Thinking of maybe meeting him in the halls and having some kind of late night rendevous with him. She chuckled at that thought. With _Malfoy_? She could only imagine the look on Ron's face if he and Harry spotted her and Malfoy together on that Maruader's Map of their's. Yes, Ginny knew about the Map. She had found it in Harry's trunk in her first year when she had torn apart his room. Ginny smiled as she imagined the look on Ron's face. Would he finally pop? she found herself thinking as she exited the room. Popping was something Ron had only narrowly escaped yesterday. Ginny knew seeing Hermione being fingered by Blaise, then having her snap at him after the whole ordeal, had injured his pride. Right now Hermione and Ron were not on talking terms, and though Ron wanted to make up and shag, Hermione was avoiding him. Ginny thought she knew why, but she wouldn't say anything to Ron about it. In fact, Ron,. her overprotective older brother, was the last person she would say anything about it to.

Ginny made her way down the corridor, her thoughts on recounting every packet of blood she had just had. Every plastic packet she had drank then thrown aside-every packet filled with life's vital juices. Then a thought that she quickly brushed away came to her, 'Where do they get all that blood from?' Instead, she filled her mind with trying to retaste every single drop of the sweet, cool liquid that had thundered so gently down her throat, sending goosebumps all over her skin and seemingly filling her veins with a warm sensation that exhilarated her to the very bone. Nothing tasted better than blood, and of late, Ginny found herself unable to eat human food. She didn't know why, but it tasted somehow inferior to blood. She made a note to check up on what exactly Vampyres who woke during the day ate.

Ginny was just exiting the DADA corridor, when she bumped into something hard. Luckily, Vampyre balance and strength managed to keep her up, but she did wobble and yelp at the first impact. Catching her bearings, Ginny looked up into two silvery-blue eyes, that were staring down at her with just as much curiousity. Realizing she was goggling, Ginny turned away, her cheeks flushing slightly pink. There was a moment of awkward silence where Ginny could feel Malfoy's eyes on her, shamelessly glaring with what she took as 'not-so-good' intentions. After all, she didn't know what Malfoy was capable of. And her Vampyre strength wasn't yet strong enough to over-power some one of Malfoy's stature. Maybe she had something going with agility, but she doubted that would help if he got a firm grip on her shoulders.

Suddenly, Malfoy cocked an eyebrow. "Weasley, what were you doing in the Defense Against Dark Arts corridor?" his voice was not threatening or malicious-but merely curious. Something about the way his face was set tonight told Ginny she was in for _anything_ but a fight. Or maybe she was wrong. After all, this could just be a cover for some evil plan...

Ginny knocked the thought over, realizing she was probably just a bit paranoid. "N-nothing," she found herself stuttering in nervousness. No, that wasn't right. Since when was she nervous around Malfoy? 'Since now,' carolled a tiny voice in her head. He opened his mouth to say something, but she cut him off, "I'll just be leaving." She hurriedly walked around him, but her Vampyre speed kicked in a second too late. She felt a vise-like grip on her fore-arm and groaned. Maybe she _was_ in for a fight. "Let me go Malfoy," she muttered dangerously, her eyes flashing, even though she wasn't angry yet.

"Why should I?" he mused, pulling her back in front of him, "Lets see...Mhmm, I'm stuck in a deserted corridor," with that he pushed her a bit roughly back into the darkness of the DADA corridor, "with a fairly good-looking girl..." he ran a finger along her cheekbone, but she quickly slapped it away, as much she enjoyed, strangely, his touch, "_and_ I'm by faaarr stronger than her..." Ginny found herself pressed against a wall, Malfoy's hard, lean body directly against hers, "What, oh, _what_ shall I do?"

"Nothing," Ginny snarled, pushing him away with all the power she had. His back knocked against the wall oposite, but he was back on her in a second, pinning her even harder to the wall. "Damn you," Ginny told him, earning herself one of those evil, yet enchanting smirks.

"Don't think you can get rid of me _that_ easily..." Malfoy whispered into her ear, making her shiver, "After all, I am a _Malfoy_...to the very bone. And you see, no one can escape from a Malfoy, expecially when he wants some questions answered." Ginny was helpless in two ways. One, in the way that Malfoy had both her arms pinned to the sides of her head in a grip she was sure would leave blue-black marks the next day, and two, in the way she knew she wouldn't be able to answer any of the questions she was _almost_ sure were about to come out of his lips...The lips that were were inches away from hers..."Question one," Malfoy's firm, smooth voice broke her out of her fantasy land, "Who was the Ravenclaw boy you were sitting with the other day?"

That wasn't the question Ginny had been expecting. Not at all. But still, she wasn't going to complain. "Noah Cavaro, seventh year," she said promptly. She knew Noah wouldn't mind her telling Malfoy his name and year, since he would probably find out any way. After all, Malfoy had his connections, and it was better to tell him now than cause trouble for Noah in the future.

"Question two," Malfoy said, and Ginny could feel his heart thumping against her chest, since he was bending slightly, giving her teh impression that he was nervous, "Is he your boy friend?"

Ginny choked on her spit. Boy friend? What was Malfoy getting at? Noah, boy friend? Malfoy, asking? This was getting weird, but Ginny was interested to know what he was getting at. "So what if he is?" she countered briefly, a smile forming on her lips, "How is asking your business any way?"

Malfoy seemed suddenly disturbed, as if he just realized what he was doing, though Ginny doubted it. Malfoys always knew what they were doing. His eyes took on a far-away look, and his face softened, looking down at her with a look in his eyes Ginny had never seen before. Suddenly, Malfoy, as if on impulse, moved in, and Ginny closed her eyes, her heart suddenly beating very hard and her mind swirling with what she knew was about to happen. It was fast, and sweet. Merely a brush on her lips, nothing more. But it was strange for Ginny, knowing that that had just been her first kiss, and it had been done so gently, and, she could have sworn, lovingly, by a Malfoy.

When Ginny opened her eyes, Malfoy was standing in front of her, no longer holding her hands. She couldn't help but lick her lips, then bite the bottom one. Malfoy chuckled slightly and ran his finger along her cheekbone again, "Thats how its my business, Weasley. Thats how." And then he was gone, walking swiftly away from her, and all Ginny could do was look after his erect back, clad in black, proceeding farther and farther away from her.

Suddenly, she felt very empty. She hadn't relaized how cold it was in the hall, and that Malfoy's body had been giving her heat. Now that he was gone...She couldn't even hear the clatter of his footsteps any more, or even see the top of his silvery head. Ginny sighed, and slowly began to walk. That had been a pleasant scare, and now she had another secret to hide from the school: the fact that a Malfoy had just kissed her. But right now she was confused. In her head, there was a swirl of feelings. She didn't know exactly what she thought about Malfoy's kiss, and, frankly, she didn't really care. She hugged herself and made the long walk up to the Hospital Wing.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Harry sat in the warm aura of the Common Room, the Marauder's Map held out before him. If he had been Head Boy this would have come in quite handy, due to the fact it showed him where every one was. His eyes scanned the map, lingering at the Hospital Wing, where he saw two dots ontop of each other. That could only mean one thing, though he wasn't going to hang around and think about it. He made note of both the names of the people, though, then moved on. He saw several other couples, their dots overriding, but finally, his eyes came to rest on one that surprised and puzzled him. 'Draco Malfoy and Ginny Weasley,' he thought, a smile forming on his lips. Their dots weren't exactly overriding, which meant they weren't doing what the other couples had been doing, but it could have meant they were arguing, or- dare he think, kissing?

Harry grasped the thought and got up, telling Ron on his mind, but, suddenly he froze in his tracks. 'No,' he thought, 'I won't tell Ron.' He receded back into his arm chair, and watched as the Draco Malfoy dot walked away from the Ginny Weasley one. Then, slowly, that one, too began to move in the direction of the Hospital Wing. He shook his head and moved his eyes on. That had been an interesting observation, but not the one he was looking for. Silently, he tapped the paper, thinking in his mind who he wanted it to show him. It zipped around for a moment, then settled on a particular dot. The dot that Harry stared at until his eyelids began to droop and his posture sag. The dot's name, securely located some where along the Gryffindor Girl's staircase, was that of the sleeping Parvati Patil.

**Author's Note: This is a classic. The first of Ginny and Draco's romance starts here, as well as that of Noah and Stepha, who, in the next chapter will become an item. There'll be a twist for them, and lots of thoughts from every one else. It gets interesting, too. Read and Review, pretty please with a cherry on top.**


	6. A Slightly Disturbing Dream, Finishing t...

Who We Settle For...And Who We Are Meant For

Chapter Five

A Slightly Disturbing Dream, Finishing The Preparations For The Ball & A Trip To Hogsmeade

**Last Time:**

Harry grasped the thought and got up, telling Ron on his mind, but, suddenly he froze in his tracks. 'No,' he thought, 'I won't tell Ron.' He receded back into his arm chair, and watched as the Draco Malfoy dot walked away from the Ginny Weasley one. Then, slowly, that one, too began to move in the direction of the Hospital Wing. He shook his head and moved his eyes on. That had been an interesting observation, but not the one he was looking for. Silently, he tapped the paper, thinking in his mind who he wanted it to show him. It zipped around for a moment, then settled on a particular dot. The dot that Harry stared at until his eyelids began to droop and his posture sag. The dot's name, securely located some where along the Gryffindor Girl's staircase, was that of the sleeping Parvati Patil.

-------

I'm confused

Somebody lend a helping hand

I feel used, and abused

My life is falling through my fingers like grains of fine sand...

-------

Hours after his little encounter with the Weaslette, Draco still lay on his bed, his eyes wide with shock at himself, and his mouth set in a firm line. Dreaming about her-that was OK, there was no way his father would find out about that- but _kissing_ her? That was a whole different matter. Why had he kissed her? _Why?_ Why had he even asked those questions? Why hadn't he just stuck to the one about her exiting the DADA corridor? But no, his curiousity had gotten the better of him. He had seen her there, all alone, no one in sight to bother him, and he had taken advantage of it. He had backed her up to the wall, asked a her a few questions, then kissed her. _Why?_ He had never kissed any one out of impulse, out of pure instinct, like he had her. If he wanted to kiss some one, he kissed them, but made sure he was always in perfect control of his actions. But he hadn't wanted to kiss her, did he? 'You did,' a little, tiny voice in his head mocked, and Draco didn't deny it. Some small part of him wanted her more than anything else. _Wanted_ her. 'This is all wrong,' he thought, rubbing his temples and closing his eyes.

He regretted the action as soon as he did it. Burned onto the back of his eye lids was a picture of her, a small smile forming on her perfect pink lips, her blue eyes glittering mischeviously. His eyes flashed open and he groaned, placing his hand over his lips and remembering how hers had felt against his. She hadn't exactly kissed him back, in fact, she had seemed a bit scared to, maybe a bit nervous. And he didn't even know if what he had done qualified as a kiss. It was merely him brushing his lips against hers, not even lingering for more than a second. Yet it _had_ felt _so_ good. So unbelievably good. So unbelievably _right_. 'Why did I do it?' he asked himself again, 'Why did I do it?' He found himself thinking about her telling the whole school, then his father finding out. He shuddered, thinking of the beatings his father would inflict upon him, the scars he would get. Usually when his father beat him, he avoided giving him any cuts that would scar, but Draco was sure that for this he'd not only be disowned, but beaten to a bloody, scarring pulp.

Draco shuddered. His life was going all wrong. Ever since he seen her that night in the Charms classroom, most all of his thoughts had revolved around her. Her icy blue eyes, her cherry pink lips and blood red hair. Her slender, tall frame and curves in all the right places, not to mention-dare he think- her supple breasts. She was so perfect, so beautiful that she should be shut away some where where no one could see her. Eyes didn't deserve to look over her, he didn't deserve to have kissed her soft lips- - 'What a second,' Draco thought, 'What _am_ I thinking? I'm a Malfoy. I can do anything I want.' 'As long as it stays between your father's rules,' a solemn voice interrrupted, and Draco knew it was right.

_He knew it was right._

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

_Ginny wandered through the DADA corridor, her mind on only one thing: blood. She wanted it, she craved it, she needed it. She entered the room she had come to call her own and set herself down on the cold concrete floor between many packets of the red liquid and took one packet out from a stack, baring her fangs and biting down on it. But the bag would not burst. She clamped down harder and harder, but still it would not. Frustrated, she threw it aside, and took another bag. The same thing happened. She took yet another, but again, it would not burst. Hunger knawed at her stomach. She needed fooodd. She was hungrryyy. A sound that came out like a growl echoed out from her mouth. She parted her lips and screamed into the air. Then the ground began to shake. She opened her eyes, and looked around in horror, the bags were falling...falling on her...but they weren't bags any more, they were red bricks, soaked in blood...bricks soaked in blood...falling...falling..._

_Suddenly, Ginny was out of the room, and instead was pinned against the wall, but not unwillingly. She was smiling teasingly at the person who had his-it was obvious from his height and masculine build- arms on either side of her head. He leaned down, his firm body pressing against hers, and she tiptoed, pressing herself more into him, and their lips met. The kiss was sweet, and slightly familiar, but Ginny didn't have time to contemplate it, because the next thing she knew, was that her hands were covered in blood, and he was no longer there, but instead, at her feet. She couldn't see his face, though, but see two tiny puncture marks on his neck. Fearful, she reached up at her mouth, only to find it covered in blood. She screamed..._

_"Don't fail, Ginevra,' a voice that came from every where but no where at all said, 'Find him and change him before its too late...Before this happens...' The last thing Ginny saw were a pair of black eyes that belonged to Her..._

Ginny was abruptly awake in the cold silence of her room. The snores of the other four girls could be heard, and while normally they would have seemed an annoyance, tonight they seemed strangely comforting. Ginny breathed a sigh of relief. Thank god she was out of that dream- - it had been becoming strangely disturbing. But still there to dampen her mood, was the knowledge that she had to complete the quest. She knew the voice that had been in her dream, and she knew those eyes. It was a warning, almost a threat, but not quite. But, too it was a reminder of what she'd have to do, and it scared her to the very bone. She wouldn't want to do that to any one, to put them through what she had been, especially if they were what they were supposed to be. But then again, she wouldn't want to be alone for the rest of her immortal life, and she wouldn't want to see that person die, like what had happened to Her so many years ago...

Flashback

'Love is a true thing, pure and wonderful in every way, but Ginevra, true love only occurs once in life, never again. I was many a century old when I had my first love. He was a charmer in every way, and we fell in love quickly. But it was a true love, if not a young one, for he was only seventeen, and me, young for a Vampyre. He didn't know of my heritage, and I didn't tell him, fore back then I was ignorant as any one. And so on the Eve of his eighteenth birthday, we married. I bore him two sons, and only one of them carried Vampyre blood. But as it is, only females can carry successfully and blossom Vampyre blood, and so, the seed of blood that was in him passed down to his sons, and their sons until finally, it passed to you through your father.

'Back to my story. When my love turned thirty, and our two sons were born, I was forced to leave him, though my heart tore and broke for it. It was obvious that I was not aging at the same pace as he, though he hadn't noticed anything yet. I couldn't have told him, now, for if I were to have changed him, he would have died, regardless of what I did. So I left him, and I was there at his funeral, and at the funeral of my sons. It was painful, Ginevra, and to you, I would reccommend: Do _not_ take this lightly...'

End of Flashback

But Ginny had taken it lightly-at least up until now. In her dream, she had experienced only lithe of the pain she would have to endure if her love died, and some how, she knew it. Thinking of what she had thought of this earliar, how she had thought she could just change any one and not be bound to them, not really care. But now Ginny realized that she musn't take this lightly. She had been lucky that who she was connected to-her soul mate- was even in the same mortal life-time as she. Her changer had had to wait centuries, and even so had lost him-her soul mate, and now, till the end of time, she would be alone, truly, truly alone.

Laying there in her sheets, and staring up at the ceiling, Ginny vowed that she would not be one to watch her love, her soul mate die-or to conquer the harships of this cruel life alone. She would find her soul mate, and change him before his eighteenth birthday, no matter _what_.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Every one, except the Slytherin Prefects and the Head Boy was there the next day, scattered comfotably around the Hall they had to decorate for the Ball. Every one was occupied with some thing, and it gave the room a homier, peacefully busy aura, one that Hermione loved and embraced, though her mind was else where. She was standing beside Ginny, golding a piece of cloth-streamer while Ginny's dainty hands braided them fast as a whip. They were using the muggle way for doing this because all attempts to use magic had been throttled by the thick, heavy fabric. The Slytherin Team, as they had come to be called, were down in the dungeons, arranging for the arrival of the 'scarier' items for the Ball.

"Mione? Mione? Earth to Mione?" Ginny's clear voice pushed Hermione away from her thoughts, "Don't mean to break your-uh- 'concentration', but you can drop that piece of cloth, now. And, yes, it would be awefully nice if you could pick up the other piece." Hermione looked at Ginny for a second, then realized what she was supposed to be doing. Blushing slightly, Hermione picked up the other piece of cloth, dropping the one she already held in its place. She handed one end to Ginny, before returning to whatever planet she had been on. It seemed to be only seconds later that Ginny's voice interrupted, "Mione?"

"_What_ is it _now_, Ginevra?" Hermione snapped, agitated into the use of Ginny's first name. Seeing the look on her friend's face, she quickly apologized, "Sorry, but I think I woke up on the wrong-"

Ginny cut her short, "I know. But you might want to look behind you, and if what you're thinking about is what I suspect, you'll like what you see." Hermione scoffed, slightly, knowing that the person she was thinking about was probably the last person Ginny would suspect she was thinking about, but nevertheless, she turned around, twisting the cloth around her body so she could see better. She did, indeed, like what was before her eyes. Looking back at Ginny with a slightly gaping mouth, she saw the girl was whistling silently to herself, an innocent smile painted on her even more innocent face. Hermione looked back at the person whose cool green eyes searched her body relentlessly from the door. That person was no other than Blaise Zambini. Hermione's heart gave a leap.

"You like?" came out of the blue, ad Hermione, without thinking, answered, "Yes," without even turning to face her questioner, who was none other than the youngest Weasley herself, the innocent smile gone. Hermione flushed to the roots of her bushy hair. "I m-mean no," she stuttered back quickly, but that just earned an evil-like smile from Ginny, who was watching, the fabric forgotten, with her hands on her hips.

"I'll never get you humans," she muttered jokingly, though in some strange way Hermione knew she meant it. Ginny was different, and though Hermione ignored it, she could feel it every time she was around the younger girl. "I mean," Ginny continued, her eyes back on her work, "he likes you. You like him. Why not get together?" Ginny looked up briefly, cocking a reddish eyebrow in the process.

Hermione was surprised. Ginny had never been so bold of mind before, but maybe her idea was some what valid. "But I couldn't," Hermione said, "There's Ron. I don't want to hurt him. Oh, Gin! The last thing I want to do is hurt Ron!" Hermione ignored the cloth still held in her hands, and dipped her head into them instead. "I couldn't," she repeated, realizing how torn she was between these two.

"Herms," Ginny said understandingly, "you don't wanna hurt Ron, thats understandable. But the thing is, are you hurting yourself?" Hermione looked at Ginny once more, her eyes surprised and admiring. She had never thought Ginny could be such a good source of advise, let alone such an intellectual. But still, the question probed deep into Hermione's heart and posed the question that she, nor Ginny, dared ask, _'Who do you love more?'_

Hermione looked back at the tall, lean figure at the door. He was still staring at her, his eyes intense and unblinking, as if he, too, was waiting for her to answer that question. His handsome face was set with an almost determined look that, if it could make her choose right now between him and Ron, would have made her chose him. His dark hair wasn't spiked today, but fell slightly into his eyes in a way that made him look very cute, but intimidating at the same time. His arms were folded infront of him in a business-like manner, as he leaned casually against the huge door that was so many times bigger than him. Hermione then thought of Ron, his lanky body, and sweet boyish looks. He was tall, but not as tall as Blaise, and definetly not very muscular. He wasn't really handsome, but he definetly wasn'y unpleasant to the eyes. Hermione was torn.

_Who did she love more?_

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Stepha was out of the Hospital Wing a few days later, and, lucky for her, hadn't had to do _any_ work for the Ball, and, from where things were at, _wouldn't_ have to any way. This was because of two reasons. One, they were nearly finished. And two, Noah seemed to be doing every thing _for_ her. It was obvious to Ginny the spring in Noah's step, the light in his eyes and lightness in his stance. He was beaming, glowing, and, so was Stepha. She had a feeling that something had happened in their relationship, something they had not yet told her about. She wasn't really curoius though, because it really wasn't her business what Noah and Stepha did together, but instead she was happy for them. The way they looked at each other like there was no one else in the world who mattered more, and smiled at each other with every ounce of happiness there was in their forms. Noah seemed more talkative, and smiled more often. And once, Ginny could have sworn, she heard him laugh, though it was merely a brief sound from deep in his throat.

The trip to Hogsmeade came around faster than Ginny knew was possible. It landed on the Saturday that marked three weeks since Ginny had become a Vampyre, and she was very happy. Becoming a Vampyre was one of the best things, it seemed now, that could have happened to her. The blood every night, the wonder every day. She loved it. She loved every thing about it...except one fact. The quest. She knew she'd have to make a move to find her soulmate, now. But she needed more advise, more time. She didn't even know _how_ much time she had left. And she felt trapped. She knew she had to find him, but she didn't know who he was and had only a limited amount of time. 'If I had only been human,' she swore, 'I would've had all my life...' But she wasn't a human, and she didn't have all her life. She didn't even know how much time she had left. She, in technical terms, was screwed.

"Are you sure?" Stepha asked Ginny yet again. Ginny had just offered to let Stepha and Noah go to Hogsmeade together, with out her. It wasn't like she was trying to pry herself off them, but she was in such a good mood, she just felt that she should give them both some time alone. Ginny nodded furiously. She had said so, and she meant so. Plus, Hermione had offered to take her shopping with Parvati and Lavendar, and Ginny found the offer quite tempting. Every thing seemed to fall perfectly into place today. There seemed to be nothing that could anger her, or upset her, not even the quest. "Oh, Gin! You _are_ my best friend. Thank you so much!" Stepha said, throwing her arms around the red-head, "And," she detatched herself, "If you feel lonely without us, just look for us, right?" Ginny nodded and rolled her eyes, but smiled none the less. Stepha was beginning to remind her of her mother.

"Now _move_ it, you crazy thing!" Ginny said pushing Stepha towards where Noah was waiting, "Go! Go! Have a good time!" Ginny waved the two off, and, once they were out of sight, she looked around for Hermione. The bushy haired girl was not hard to find-mainly because she was kissing a certain male red-head goodbye for the day. Ginny watched the exchange from a distance, listening to Hermione's words as well.

"Don't worry, you oaf!" she teased Ron, but Ginny could see that she had probably practised these words in her head over and over again last night, "I'll be fine for one day. I just want to hang out with my girls. Cummon! Off with you!" Hermione pushed Ron away, towards Harry, delivering him a stiff kiss on the cheek before turning around to face Ginny, who was leaning against a statue, her arms folded and her face serious. Hermione walked over to her and shook her head. "I can't choose, Gin, I just can't. I love Ron's personality, and I know absolutely nothing about Blaise, except that he probably likes me. Ever since that night...He's been staring at me and-"

"Cornering you?" Ginny asked, sniffing Hermione sheepishly. Hermione gave her a look that said, 'How did you know that?' and Ginny answered crisply, "You smell like his cologne, Mione. His cologne."

Hermione put a hand on her head. "God, I smell like him, now! What next? Its just, I like Ron and stuff, but I feel drawn to Blaise! Ginny, I don't know why. I just don't." Ginny reflected on Hermione's words for a minute or two, thinking about, suddenly, a certain silvery-blonde haired Slytherin, whom she had been purposely avoiding for the past few days. Ginny felt drawn to him, too, even though he was a stuck up git. Ever since that kiss, maybe even before...

"Follow your heart, Mione," Ginny said shortly, "I can't choose for you. Only you can choose who is right for yourself." Hermione gaped for a second, then nodded her head. Ginny was surprised, yet again by herself. Where were these words of wisdom coming from? They sounded almost alien coming out from her mouth, and Ginny was inclined to think they were. Shaking her head, she said, "Lets go find Parvati and Lavendar., then get to our shopping. We're wasting time." And with that the two walked off.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Draco watched the Weaslette from inside a shop. She was walking with Granger and two other Gryffindor girls, their arms filled with shopping bags. He sneered briefly as a cover up, when Granger saw him, but she seemed to pay no mind. Weaslette...Draco couldn't help but look at her. She was beautiful, and his heart craved her presence. Some how she made him want to drop his father's son in a pile of cow dung and just be _Draco_. But he knew deep down he couldn't do that. She probably didn't even feel the same ache in the chest that he did when ever he didn't see her for too long. She probably had forgotten all about that kiss already. Probably had forgotten all about him...Draco's stomach gave a pang of almost sorrow. She didn't dream of him like he dreamt of her. She didn't feel the same way he did. She didn't care. He watched as she laughed and flipped her long blood red main. '_She doesn't care,'_ rang out in his head, like bells. 'No, wait,' Draco reminded himself for the fifth time that day, 'I'm a Malfoy. Since when do _I_ care?'

"You OK, mate?" a gruff voice adressed Draco. He turned around. It was none other than Blaise, who was also staring out the window at the retreating back of Hermione Granger, "You don't look so fine. Mine on filling me in on whats going on with you and the youngest Weasley? Or will I have to probe around myself?"

Draco shook his head. Here he was, in a position to pour his life out to Blaise, but, if it was one thing, he was going to make sure Blaise poured back. "I'll tell you, on one condition," he started, "you have to tell me why you've been cornering Granger between classes." Blaise smirked and cocked an eyebrow. Draco copied his expression, and toegether the two boys walked out of the shop, their silently decided destination the Three Broomsticks, for a couple Butterbeers mixed with a pint of FireWhiskey.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

Ginny wasn't in the least surprised when Harry showed up to ask Parvati if she'd like a drink with him at the Three Broomsticks. Ginny had noticed the fact that the Indian girl had been the center of Harry's attention for a while now, and she couldn't blame him. Parvati was a petit, curvy girl, with sleek black hair and olive green eyes. Her skin was perfectly bronze-a tone that certain girls would absolutely _die_ to get. Not to mention the fact that Parvati was showing an interest in Harry, as well. And then, Ginny couldn't blame _her_ either. Harry was as hot as Gryffindor boys got, with his dark hair, and green eyes. His glasses, was not really a problem, since they made him look cute, and his body, made up for any nerdy residue they left behind. Tall, and muscular, Harry's body was the envy of many boys, as Parvati's skin was of many girls.

At first, Parvati was rather shy. She didn't really study boys much, and had never been on a date before, mostly because her traditional Indian family forebid it. But it wouldn't be _too_ bad if she got caught with Harry Potter, now would it? After some light persuasion from the other girls, Parvati and Harry soon walked off, a little under ease. "That girl's gonna have to get her first kiss some time," Lavendar commented, as she watched her best friend walk off with Harry.

"I agree," Hermione put in, "She's too absolutely meek. I mean, so shy and stuff. But I could guess that her parents would arrange a marriage for her like they did in the old times for Indian girls." Hermione flipped her hair knowledgably.

"You don't say," Lavendar said, then her eyes lit up and she rounded on Ginny. "But wait. We have a believer of abstinence here with us today. Presenting Ginny Weasley." Lavendar's hazel orbs took on a mischevious glint. "So how _is_ your love life, Gin?"

That was what Ginny didn't like about Lavendar. She was fast to catch on to things, and a continuous nuisance about certain topics. Take this one for instance. Sighing, Ginny said, "I have no-" Then her voice stalled and her breathe caught in her throat. Did that kiss with Malfoy count as a love life? Ginny could almost feel his soft lips on hers again, if only for those brief moments. The tingling sensation, the almost tickling wonder of it.

The other two girls stopped dead in their tracks, seeing the look on Ginny's face. "Are you hiding something from us, Ginevra?" Hermione asked in a tone of authority. Her chocolatey eyes narrowed into juicing mode. And by juicing mode, I mean 'I'm-gonna-get-this-info-out-of-her-if-its-the-last-word-she-utters' mode.

"N-no," Ginny found herself blushing, and backed away to a wooden bench on the side of the street, resting her bags at her feet and sitting down. She brought her wrists up to her eyes and looked over the red marks that were still there. Red finger marks. Malfoy's finger marks. It was only then Ginny realized she had actually liked having Malfoy that close to her, holding her in such a way to the wall. In fact, if any one had seen the position they were in...She took a deep breathe of air, almost expecting to smell him-Malfoy. His alluring masculine smell of pine trees and rainwater. It was a sharp smell, fresh, but Ginny liked it.

"And _what_ are _those_?" Lavendar butt in indignantly, plopping down next to the red-head and taking one of her hands in her own, her keen eyes inspecting each redish mark that blemished her friend's usual porcelain skin.

"Oh my god!" Hermione said excitedly, "Ginny's been having sex! And from the looks of it...rough sex!" Lavendar and Hermione burst out into laughter, and a fits of jumping up and down.

"So who is he?" Lavendar questioned, "Any one we should know about? How 'bout that Ravenclaw boy you always hang out with? He's kinda cute. How long have you _not_ been a virgin? How long have you two been going out-?"

"I have _not_ been having sex, you two!" Ginny said rather loudly, alerting most of the other students who were out on the streets about their train of conversation. Speaking in a lower voice, she continued, "I don't have a boy friend." And, she added, "And I'm still a virgin."

The other two girls seemed almost crestfallen. Taking seats on either sides of her, both leant back. "But what are those then?" Lavendar pointed out weakly.

"I- me and some one...had an accident in the halls..." she lied. It was breathtakingly convincing, but not enough for Hermione.

"But those look like they were purposely inflicted by some one's hands grasping yours..." Hermione said, her eyes studying the marks, "The person's hands were a lot bigger than yours so he is probably male and fairly big. From the look of it...he was either holding your hands behind your back or...above your head. Can you justify any of this?"

Ginny looked at Hermione for a moment, her jaw hanging open. "What _have_ you been doing in your spare time girl? Studying forensic science?" Hermione beamed proudly, but didn't say anything. "Fine, then, I'll tell you two what happened," Ginny lied blissfully, "Me and this guy bumped into eachother and see ended up in a weird position on the floor that included him holding my hands above my head. Right? Right.

"Oh-" Lavendar started, but Hermione cut in, "She's lying of the bat. If something like that happened, I would've known about it by now, being Head girl and all."

"Huh," Ginny said, getting up, her jacket slipping involuntarily off her shoulder to reveal the tattoo. Ginny cursed and pulled it back up, wishing silently that she had not decided to wear the tank topi she had gotten for Christmas last year. But, unofrtunately for her, Lavendar's sharp hazel eyes had already spotted the tattoo.

"Oh my god!" she exclaimed, "A tattoo! Our Gin really _is_ growing up!" With that Lavendar practically tore the coat off Ginny's shoulders, showing Hermione, who burst out into a squeel, the tattoo on Ginny's right upper arm.

"I can't believe you never told us!" Hermione started, and Ginny knew she was in for a hell of a lot of explaining, once both Hermione and Lavendar began to tug her along the street towards the newest pub in town.

=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=

"Do you hear what I'm hearing?" Parvati whispered in an undertone to Harry, her dark hair falling into her eyes and brushing his cheek seductively, though she was not aware of what her actions did to him. Her olive green eyes were sparkling mischeviously as she eyed the rather drunk pair of Blaise Zambini and Draco Malfoy sitting at the bar, discussing in low voices two Gryffindor girls that Parvati knew rather well: Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley.

"Yes," Harry growled into her ear, kind of frustrated with the fact that his pants were getting tighter with Parvati sitting so close to him, and with hearing his friend Hermione and somewhat acquintance, Ginny, being discussed by his two drunk enemies. He couldn't hear exactly what the two Slytherins were saying, but he caught certain words that were enough to drivehim mad of anger. Then he remembered the Maruader's Map and his observation. Maybe he could let Parvati in on his secret, editing certain parts so that the map would still be his secret, but so that she got the clear idea of what he suspected they were doing. "Last night," he took a swig of his Butterbeer, "I was taking a midnight stroll and happened to end up by the DADA corridor. I hid behind a statue and saw Malfoy and Ginny. Couldn't exactly hear what they were saying, though. He backed her up into a corridor and that was the last I saw."

Parvati's eyes grew wide. "What do you think they were doing?" she asked shocked. Her seat was a bit closer to the bar and her ears sharper, so that she could hear almost every bit of the conversation accurately, while listening to Harry at the same time. She just couldn't wait to dish this information out to Lavendar, Hermione and Ginny. It was _too_ good.

"I don't know," Harry said softly, "But Ginny looked a bit angry. I can't say for sure, though, I was some way off from them." He took another swig, suggestively brushing his hand against Parvati's thigh, but making it look like a kind of mistake. He could tell she enjoyed the touch though. He could tell. "I didn't tell Ron when I got back to the Common Room. Didn't want him to be more worried. You know, with all this friction going on between him and Hermione. He would've had a nervous breakdown." Harry looked at Parvati closely, her eyelashes fluttering. How he wanted to kiss her!

"Yeah...Blaise is talking about Hermione, Harry," Parvati said nervously, "What if...but she'd never cheat on Ron. Hermione's to good a girl."

"Of course Hermione wouldn't cheat on Ron..." Harry said, but his voice faltered as Parvati's lips moved closer to his, then finally touched. He embraced the kiss, but couldn't help thinking about Hermione and Ron's situation. _'Would she?'_

**Author Note: Its done, finally. Review and tell me if you like it. Parvati and Harry's romance commences now. It doesn't really have a twist. Hopefully I'll be able to start the twist of Stepha and Noah's romance next chapter, and maybe bring Hermione's problem to a new level. For the person who is confused about Ginny's eye color. Its blue. Black eyes are for the mystery lady, whom I refer to as Her. As for the map confusion, sorry about that. I forgot, ole me. Haha, but lets just pretend it happened my way, K? Good. REVIEWWW! :-)**


	7. In The Dungeons, In The Library & Under ...

Who We Settle For...And Who We Are Meant For

Chapter Six

In The Dungeons, In The Library, & Under The Oak

**Last Time:**

****"Yeah...Blaise is talking about Hermione, Harry," Parvati said nervously, "What if...but she'd never cheat on Ron. Hermione's to good a girl."

"Of course Hermione wouldn't cheat on Ron..." Harry said, but his voice faltered as Parvati's lips moved closer to his, then finally touched. He embraced the kiss, but couldn't help thinking about Hermione and Ron's situation. _'Would she?'_

**Author's Note: It doesn't rhyme(the poem), but it kinda says the meaning of this chapter. Welll...I try....**

You'll never figure it out

Not even if you try it

What this mysterious thing you ask?

Well, simple, its love

Draco and Blaise returned to Hogwarts rather late, though their negligence was overlooked by Snape favorably. They had had one drink too many, and were rather drunk. Fine, _very_ drunk. They had gone about the streets of Hogmeade singing-or rather slurring- outloud three words, "I'mmmm innn lovvvee!" Now, considerably quieter, Draco was feeling rather woozy, and a bit horny, to his dislike. He needed something, and after accompanying Blaise to the Slytherin Common Room, went in search of it. He found her hanging around the entrance to the dungeons after some run with some guy. He, in his drunken state, saw only what he wanted, and so, in his blurry mindless haste had pulled his find into Snape's first year classroom, and gotten it prepared to 'help' him relieve some stress.

Ginny nervously walked along the cold, dark halls of the dungeons. She didn't usually do rounds down here, but somehow she had been drawn to the chill, stoney expanse of excessively grey space tonight. 'Maybe to see a certain someone...' a voice in her head mused, though whatever perch it had been sitting on was dutifully pulled from beneath its pudgy bottom by Ginny's more practical senses. It was eerily quiet down here, but somewhere, a sound that was slightly disturbing was ringing out. If Ginny's ears served her right, it sounded like muffled moans...moans and shrieks of pleasure. 'I wonder who...' She continued down the hall, turning every so often, hoping she wouldn't loose her way in the labrynth of stone walls. The sounds just kept on getting louder and louder and louder, until finally, she found the source of it.

If memory served her right this was Snape's first year classroom. And on the desk...Ginny's heart, strangely plummetted at the sight of a silvery-blonde head, its back towards her. 'Malfoy,' her mind registered distastefully. Not too distastfully, though. Ginny could see his erect, pale back, and, to the immiediate redness of her cheeks, his round, perfectly shaped buttocks. 'Thank god I can't see in front, though...' she thought as she watched, her mouth opening as her stomach tingled, and _somewhere_ began to ache a bit painfully, accompanied by a familiar hotness and complimentary wetness. Ginny's mouth hung open, her breathe becoming slightly harsh as she watched the scene before her. Ginny was not a pervert. Infact, she had never seen a boy's whole body, and had never really intended to, but this....her eyes were glued, unable to move. Malfoy was pumping hard, his head thrown back, his eyes closed, his mouth gaping in pleasure and restrained groans. Who ever was beneath him, was obviously a screamer, and was obviously the source of all the shrieks and moans Ginny had been hearing. Pressing her legs together, Ginny leaned against the door frame for support, fore her knees had gone weak. "Oh, Draco, Draco, harder, harder...Please...Oh god!" a voice Ginny now identified as Pansy's moaned from beneath Draco. Ginny felt her underwear stick to the inside of her legs uncomfortably, and the valley within her thighs ache painfully hard.

A bead of sweat gleamed as it rolled down Malfoy's pale back. Ginny almost groaned, daintily placing her hand over her mouth to stifle any noise loud enough to be heard against Pansy's screams. Her blue eyes were glazed over, her mind possessed with both uncontrolable jealousy and desire. She struggled to tear her eyes away, to block her ears against what she heard next, but it was all too clear. Malfoy's head bowed back, his eyes pressed tightly together, as first Pansy hollered his name, then, he murmered in Ginny's direction a name she knew all too well. _"Ginny..."_

She bolted.

Draco's eyes flashed open in surprise when he realized he had uttered the name Ginny. Usually he didn't do anything when he came, unlike Pansy who made a point of saying his name. But this time...Well, he was drunk-perfect excuse. But then, to his utter astonishment, he had seen a flash of red hair, and an even scarcer flash of blue eyes. Suddenly startled, and turned on far beyond the reach of what Pansy could relieve, he pulled himself out of her, making the sticky substance implode on Snape's desk and all over everything else. Not really caring, Draco jumped off the desk and pulled on his pants all in one swift motion, the only thing on his mind Ginny. Somehow he felt as if he had something to apologize. He was guilty. He was ashamed. And he didn't care that he was a Malfoy. He just needed to get to the Weaslette. He didn't even bother with his shirt, or even hear Pansy as she called after him. He dashed through the hallway after her, her fast footsteps echoeing off the walls to keep him a check.

As he ran after her, he couldn't help but think, 'What am I doing?' He was running after a Weasley, who had just been watching his exhaust himself on Pansy. Fucking Pansy, in other words. And he was guilty, ashamed, lonely- - almost to the point of depression. Draco reeled back from the chase, suddenly. He _was_ drunk, but only just, having sweated out most of the liquor in his bout with Pansy. Sense kicked in. Then a second-or rather sixth- sense kicked that one out, and he started again, following the continually receding sounds of the Weaslette's footsteps. He wouldn't deny any more. He couldn't suffer himself, he couldn't do this to himself any more. It was inhuman. 'I think I...I think...' he couldn't even think it out clearly, but he knew it was true. And he needed to confirm it. Running faster, he strained to catch up with the girl, but made no progress. Eventually, he stopped, breathing rather hard. He couldn't catch her. He couldn't ask her. He couldn't do anything.

And tomorrow, everything would probably be the same again. And he probably wouldn't be able to do anything about that one either.

Ginny admitted it to herself as she flung herself onto her bed, her hair damp at the tips from the 'neck down' shower she had just taken. She had needed that shower. That cold, cold shower after what she had just seen with Malfoy. _Malfoy_. She had heard him chasing her, and that alone had made her run faster. After all, he would probably want to kill her for seeing that estranged second when he had uttered her name, and those seconds before. Ginny couldn't help but think why he had done it though. She couldn't help but think...Maybe, just maybe...'No, Gin,' she told herself logically, 'stop fooling youself.' But she still couldn't get his face out of her mind. He had been esctasy. What would it be like to be doing _that_ to _him_? Her stomach tingled. Her whole body seemed to like that train of thought. But her mind rejected. 'Not right, Gin,' she said to herself yet again, 'You don't like him, and he doesn't like you.'

Yet as she lay there, she remembered that kiss. The look on his face....She remembered everything. She couldn't get him out of her head, and by midnight, she just had to admit it, 'I think I'm in love with Malfoy.'

The next day the preparations for the ball were finished, Draco and Ginny, being strangley absent. Hermione smirked to herself, images of them both laying in bed with eachother. Then she knocked them away. That was gross, however much Ginny fancied Draco, and Draco returned those feelings. Plus, though it was illegally obvious, neither knew about the mutual attraction. Ginny, Hermione had accepted, did her best to ignore and mask the feelings, blocking the out, trying not to think about them- basically anything she could do to stop herself from having to say aloud, or think about, her infatuation with Malfoy. Mafloy was a bit less obvious about his infatuation. He was better at masking his feelings, but lately Hermione, after close observance, had begun to notice that he slipped up and became flustered whenever he passed Ginny in the hallway. 'Pity they won't get it through their thick skulls to get together...'

Then she remembered her own position. Stuck between Blaise and Ron. Ron was sweet and all, but after secretly having a one night stand with Blaise, Hermione knew he was much, much sweeter. Yes, she had had sex with Blaise. But wait, it couldn't be sex. It was love. She had made _love_ with Blaise, and it was about time she admitted to herself who she loved more. Ron was...more like a brother, and now, it made Hermione sick to the stomach to think she had had sex with him. And Blaise was actually a really nice guy, apart from having major looks. He wasn't at all gitty out of the public eye. Infact, all that was a show. He was really, really a nice guy, and Hermione loved him with all her heart.

At lunch time, Hermione carefully made her way to the Great Hall, and took a seat across from Ron. She immiediatly saw his face light up in delight, and her heart lurched. She had been, well...avoiding Ron for the past week or so after the Spin the Bottle Truth or Dare incident. She had really needed the time alone, and was now glad she had taken it. It had given her some time to think over her relationship with the Weasley, and to begin a relationship with Blasie. She twiddled her thumbs guiltily through lunch, excahnging only meagre words with Ron, who was eager to talk and exchange days' happenings with her. Sighing, Hermione let her fork clatter to her plate. Ron took this as a sign to be quiet. "Ron...I..." her heart broke as she saw his happy face slowly dim. He had been so happy to see her...Now she was going to break his fragile heart, and probably kill his male ego as well.

"What is it, Hermione?" Ron asked bravely. Hermione motioned for him to get up, and slowly walked out of the Great Hall, seeing the Blaise was eyeing her from the Slytherin table. Ron followed her, his step loosing its proud springy way as they settled in a dark, deserted corridor. A balloon of dread hung over them both as Hermione turned to face him, tears in her eyes. "Ron...I'm...really sorry but," Hermione took a deep breathe, and belted out, "I'm really sorry, but I don't think things are working out between us. Please don't hate me, but I consider you as more of a brother than anything, and...well, I think we should...separate." Hermione closed her eyes and waited for the outburst, taking deep breathe while she was at it. To her surprise none came.

"I-um-I dunno what to say," Ron said. Hermione looked up. Ron's ears were slightly pink, but nothing more. "I didn't think it was working out between us either, Mione. Its perfectly fine that you broke up with me. Maybe we can still be friends?" Hermione grinned and nodded. 'Wow,' she thought, 'that was waaay easier than Lavendar said it would be.'

Together the friends walked back to the Great Hall.

Ginny hid in the library, somewhere Malfoy was most unlikely to look. She knew he would be searching for her like a hound, and that once he found her, he would be on her like white on rice. Surrounded by the comfortingly crisp, white pages of books, Ginny sat in a plushy armchair, a book held inches from her creamy white nose. She had been here since morning, and had ignored the ball preparation that had been set that morning. 'Not like they'll miss me,' she thought. She was just gettting to the best part of her book when the fine hairs on the back of her neck raised in warning. She was being watched and every single one of her senses knew it. Nervously, Ginny put the book down and looked around. A blur of fair hair- - silver-blonde hair, and Ginny's heart was pumping. She got up, discarding her book and making her way silently, yet swiftly to the exit.

A hand reached out suddenly from within the shadows of the bookcases, enclosing her hand in a steely grip that she was vaguely familiar with. She was pulled roughly into the shadows of the library, another hand clamping over her mouth to stifle her screams. She was slammed roughly and slightly painfully into a wall in a part of the library she didn't know, and her hands her only source of weaponry, were fastened over her head. She stared up into the not-so-angry face of Draco Malfoy.

"So Weasley..." Draco said, licking his lips as he peered down into the innocently beautiful face of the girl who had kept him awake all night, "Did you like the show last night?" He knew it was a bit of a stupid thing to ask, but he had rehearsed this all last night. He pressed his body a bit closer to hers, taking in a deep breathe of her scent-strawberries.

"W-what show, Malfoy?" Ginny asked. After the little statement she had made to herself last night, being around the Slytherin Prince was unnerving her even more than usual. Draco stared down into her eyes, those icy blue eyes, and saw this.

Chuckling, he said, "You know what I mean Weasley." He thrust his abdomen against her leg slightly, as if to point out what he knew she had seen. Slowly, he bent down and whispered into her ear, a strand of the blood red mane tickling his nose, "I know you saw it. And I know you liked it..." This, to Draco's pleasure, made the girl shiver involuntarily. He knew very well his manner was probably making her very wet. Come to think of that...

"I didn't like it," Ginny said, breaking the mood he had had going, "I was just doing my job. I'm a Prefect after all." Her voice was stronger, firmer and more serious than she actually felt, and Draco could read it, again, in her eyes. How he loved her eyes!

"Why did you run away, then?" he whispered again, this time feeling goose-bumps rise all over her skin. "No, wait, don't answer that," he said as a second thought, "Mhmm, I'll give you a first hand taste of what Pansy was going through...shall I?" It wasn't as if she had any choice, and it wasn't as if he was actually do anything. This was both an excuse to frighten her, and to be near her, to feel her skin against his skin, her lips, once again, against his own. Draco wanted that, he wanted the completeness, the sense of adventure and defiance she brought him whenever she was there. He wanted it-at least a bit of it- and he was going to get it, and preserve that moment in his mind for ever.

He felt her wriggle a bit. "Don't you dare," her voice hissed dangerously in his ear, making his skin prickle. She had a dangerous ego, he bet, and fire behind the ice in her eyes. He looked at her face intently, counting each faded freckle on her fair face. This was _heaven_.

"...Oh...but I do..."

Ginny felt Draco's lips press so gently against the skin on her neck, then his lips found a more sensitive spot beneath her ear. She wriggled against his hard, lean body again. Not that she wasn't enjoying this. Hell, if anything she was. The butterfly kisses against her skin, so gentle and ticklish, so almost loving. It was just that this was wrong. So what if _she_ maybe liked Malfoy a bit- she was almost too sure he was doing all this to scare her. _Almost_. But everything he was doing...it was so...good. There was no other word for it. Good. It felt proper, and right, like the kiss before. She groaned a bit when he looked up, leaving her neck unattended. "Like this, do you?" he mused to her, moving in closer and closer until his nose was touching hers and she could taste his breathe. 'Minty,' she thought briefly before his and her lips connected. This time, it wasn't just a mere brush. His tongue slithered out and into her mouth, like a hot devil receding into its hell. She gasped a bit at first contact, his tongue on hers. But soon, something that could only be described as a fight for dominance was going on- - and it was making Ginny _dangerously_ hungry.

She couldn't say why. Between her legs was hot and wet-aching for attention, attention that she would most definetly _not_ let _Malfoy_, who was also the person _making_ it so, give it. Then there was the fact that this was-what?: Sunday evening. Monday _night_, was her next official feeding- but the hunger was coming on _now_. She guessed it could be blamed on the fact that she had neglected to eat much the past week-or on the fact that she was so close to Malfoy she could smell the warm blood flowing beneath his skin. She had been close to others like this-hugging Stepha and Noah and such when good things happened- but somehow Malfoy's blood was _calling_ to her to drink it. It smelt so good, blended with how he smelt naturally. His skin was so pale, so biteable. 'Kissable, too,' she thought as Malfoy left her lips for her neck, caught up in a passion Ginny didn't think was planned, fore she could feel something hard against her abdomen. Slowly, she inched her tongue out to lick his skin, feeling him shudder, obeying her touch. Ginny reeled in pleasure, both from the kissed, licks and nips her neck was now victim to, and the pleasant taste of his skin.

Ginny had never actually preyed on any living being, but here...Her eyes rolled back in her head, Malfoy too busy he didn't even notice when they came back red, and her fangs slicking into size. She ran her tongue across them, caught up in the pleasure and hunger of this moment. Slowly, she dipped her head down to Malfoy's shoulder...

Draco was overcome with feelings of desire-lust. Never had he lusted after someone so strongly, never had he felt the need for some one so...'Urgh, stupid shirt,' he thought as his lips met the fabric of Ginny's cotton over-throw. The song he and a drunken Blaise had been singing yesterday came back to mind. ' '_I'm in love'_,' he pictured out the words in his mind, then thought them, clearly, with a bit of changing, 'I'm in love with...Ginny Weasley...' He felt her breathe on his neck, then a cool feeling, that could only he her tongue, then her breathe again. 'She just licked me?' he thought happily, sucking away at her collarbone, preparing to leave his mark there. Suddenly an unbelievably painful sting pierced his neck, quickly reverbrating through his body, from the very spot that he felt Ginny's breathe. He felt a liquid flowing down his shoulder. 'Blood,' he thought, pulling away, and groping at his neck, which still stung painfully. "What did you do?" he asked, outraged, looking at the slight amount of blood in his hands.

He directed his gaze towards where she had been, only to find that she wasn't there. She wasn't even in the library.

Ginny wasn't out by the lake at the time they had previously planned, but both Noah and Stepha didn't mind. They cuddled together under the tree, knowing Ginny had been out late last night and was probably sleeping her arse off. Stepha was acutely aware that Noah was shifting around nervously, his heart beating ten times its normal pace as she laid her head against his chest and his eyes restless as the rest of him. Grasping his hand, Stepha asked with concern, "Noah, whats wrong? You seem out of it today."

Noah froze, his eyes moving down to look Stepha in the eyes, the brown orbs taking on a look of absolute devotion mixed with nervousness as he did so. 'To do it, or not to do it,' he thought shiftily. He looked into Stepha's dark eyes and he was overwhelmed with love. 'But what it she refuses?' he thought suddenly. He looked in her eyes and saw all her love for him there, and finally stroked that possibility out. 'What if I mess up?' He looked down at her. She loved him, and he knew she wouldn't mind. 'What if it isn't the right time?' _Oh, shut up and do it already._ He cleared his throat and gently ushered Stepha off him. "Uh, stand up," he said, straightening himself out at the same time. She did so, her eyes dancing. He stood facing her for a minute. Plunging his hand in his pocket, he began, "Stepha. These past few days I've spent with you have felt like an eternity. I've loved and savored every second more than any other time in my life. I-I'd just like to say: I love you and I was-I was wondering if you would-if..."'Oh god I'm messing up, I'm messing up!' He shakily kneeled in front of her, on one knee, pulling a black ring-box out of his pocket and opening it with his next words, "If you'd marry me?"

**Author's Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, but I'm pretty busy these days, preparing for school and stuff. So, read and tell me what you think, pretty please, it would be so nice of you to. Next chapter'll take _even longer_ than this one basically because my family has planned a last minute trip to the Caribbean since we haven't done _anything_ worthwhile this summer. For the person who reviewed concerning the Aussie Kiss-- I can't tell you where I'm from, but I can tell you that I learned about an Aussie Kiss at a friend's house while playing that same game. Gross as it is, I saw an _actaul real life_ Aussie Kiss delivered. Thats how I got the idea to put it in the story. Sooo...Thanks for the reviews, and _please review this chapter._ :-) **


End file.
